Highschool Love
by Kags21
Summary: New Title: 16 year old Kagome Higurashi can't get her mind off the new Hot History Teacher. Naraku Yoshida. What's a girl to do when you fall for the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi had a semi normal life until her mom married one of the richest men in the world Now she lived in a new home and had a step-father and two step-brothers Sesshoumaru Tashio and Inuyasha Tashio.

Inuyasha was friendlyhe and Kagome always got along, but Sesshoumaru the older of the two brothers was always trying to get in her pants.

And today would be no different. Kagome grabbed her book bag and cell phone and left her bedroom.

She walked down the hall to go downstairs to eat some type of breakfast when she saw her step-brother.

"Hey Inu, are you and Miroku still coming with Sango and I to the movies after school?"

"Yeah Is it okay if Shiori comes along as well?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Tell Sesshoumaru I got a ride ok," Inuyasha told her and ran down the stairs and out the house.

Kagome's face was crestfallen now that meant that she had to ride to school with Sesshoumaru and most likely he was going to flirt with her non-stop in the car.

Kagome sighed and came down the steps. She went in the kitchen to see said step-brother.

* * *

Sesshoumaru Tashio most popular guy in Emerald High. He was tall good looking, had sun kissed eyes, and long silver hair down his back. Sesshoumaru was a full youkai where his brother Inuyasha was half human.

"Kagome you**'**re looking lovely this morning You would have been even lovelier if you had woken up in my bed," he said as he looked her over.

"I told you before I will never sleep with you, I will not be another notch on your belt," she hissed.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "We will see." he said and s sat down at the table waiting for his father and step-mother to come down.

"Good morning," Inu tashio said as he came in kissing Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome smiled. "Morning Father," she said.

"Morning Father," Sesshoumaru said.

Inu tashio sat down. "Where is Inuyasha?" their father asked.

"He left not too long ago," Kagome told him.

"I see Well you two be careful on your way to school," Inu tashio told them.

Kagome's mom came down. "Good Morning," her mom said.

"Morning mom," both Sesshoumaru and Kagome said.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru we won't be home when you guys get home from school today," her mom told the two.

"Why?" Kagome asked, not liking being in the house alone with Sesshoumaru.

"I have a meeting in New York and your mother has decided to join me," Inu tashio explained.

"For how long?" Kagome asked.

"A week at the most, so that means if you have a party keep it to at least close friends. I want the house in one piece when we return. And Sesshoumaru is in charge," he added.

Kagome sighed Her day couldn't get any worse.

Kagome wasn't hungry anymore she just wanted to get to school There was a new teacher coming today and she didn't know if it was a male or female. She just knew they were her new History teacher.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her book bag and went to the garage to wait for Sesshoumaru She was really going to have to get her driver's license. Sesshoumaru came out to the garage and walked up behind her, pulling her against his rock hard chest. Kagome froze as she felt something had press against her bottom.

"How exciting You and I all alone in this house together for a week What ever will we do to entertain ourselves?" he said as his hand glided around to her full breasts.

"Soon very soon you will be in my bed**,"** he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her breast.

Kagome finally felt she was able to move and stepped away from Sesshoumaru.

"You jerk," she said.

He smiled at her.

Kagome got in the car opting for the back seat.

Sesshoumaru got in the driver's seat and looked at her in the mirror as he started the car.

Sesshoumaru's scent was now on Kagome and it would be on her the entire day at school Every male that wanted to go out or talk to her would keep away because she now wore his scent.

The ride to school was quiet. Kagome saw the school coming into view.

Once they were in the school parking lotKagome got out of the car and ran into the school.

She ran to her locker and her hands were shaking as she finally got the combination right She opened the locker shoved her books in took out her history book and binder and pen then closed the locker.

She began walking down the school hallway, when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she walked over to her.

"Hey Sango" she said

"So today we find out who took Kaede-sama's place," Sango said.

"I know I hope he or she is nice," Kagome said.

They walked inside their class, but the new teacher wasn't in the room yet.

Kagome sat down in her seat and she placed her book and pen on her desk . Sango sat across from her.

"So after school movies right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I have to tell Inuyasha that our parents won't be back for a week," Kagome told her.

"Where are they going?" Sango asked.

"He has a meeting in New York so mom is going with him They'll be back in a week and they left Sesshoumaru in charge," Kagome told her.

"He's still trying to get you in bed?" Sango asked .

Kagome nodded her head.

"Kagome maybe you should just screw him You might like it," Sango said.

"What? I'm not a whore like Kagura and Kikyo," Kagome told her.

"He has to be special, someone I love, not someone who will treat me like garbage after we slept together," Kagome told her.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru came in with his friends Sesshoumaru was a senior while Kagome and Sango were juniors but they had History class together.

Sesshoumaru sat in the seat behind Kagome.

His girlfriend (or as Kagome liked to call her his fuck buddy) Kagura sat behind him.

Kagura wore a black tight skirt that barely covered her butt and a red baby tee.

Kagome herself wore a baby blue top and a pair of dark jeans Her hair was long, to her back, and her hazel eyes shined with the sun. The class was full now and still no teacher.

Then the classroom door opened and in walked a student, no the teacher. His hair was as black as midnight and it was long and wavy. All the girls in the room took notice pulling out their lipstick to color their lips.

Kagome looked at him He took her breath away, he was in her eyes a fallen angel maybe Satan himself who was rumored to been very beautiful. And when he spoke he made her want to sell her soul and become his love slave.

"Good morning class My name is Mr. Yoshida," he said in a smooth sexy dark voice.

Kagome's whole body turned to jelly For the first time she was aroused and she wanted to know what he would feel like between her legs She blushed as these thoughts came to her mind.

Sesshoumaru smelt her arousal and growled.

"Please open your books to page 100, we will begin a series on Feudal Japan." Mr. Yoshida told them.

As Mr. Yoshida taught the class he felt eyes on him He looked to see who it was.

His eyes met Kagome**'**s. He had to admit she was cute, different from the rest of the girls in the room.

He sat down at his desk while they worked on the questions on the board.

When class was almost overhe spoke again.

"I am going to put you all in groups of three for your first assignment When I call your name raise your hand."

He went down the list putting different students together. The ones left were Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kagura , Hiten and Bankotsu, who were Sesshoumaru's friends.

"First group Sango Lee, Hiten Asto, and Bankotsu Mey," Mr. Yoshida said

"The other group is Kagome Higurashim" he started, looking at her He now knew her name. Now that he took a closer look at her she was beautiful, but she was his student "Sesshoumaru Tashio and Kagura Yashima," he finished.

Kagome groaned Just her luck Sesshoumaru and the whore were in her group.

The bell rang and the students left Kagome was picking up her books and walked past her teacher's desk when she dropped her books.

Mr. Yoshida saw it and quickly helped her.

Kagome looked in his eyes His eyes were an unusual color they were the color of a ruby.

"Here you go," he said handing her books.

Kagome blushed as she took them from him and his hand brushed against hers lightly.

"Thank you Mr. Yoshida," she said her face was red as a tomato.

He smiled at her.

"My pleasure," he said.

Kagome smiled one more at him before leaving the room.

Naraku sighed as he sat down at his desk He had now had an erection thanks to the lovely Kagome

"This is going to be an interesting year," Naraku said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Naraku sat at his desk going over his papersHe couldn't get his mind off Kagome and he had to think about old women in swimsuits to get rid of his hard on. It was lunch time now and his stomach was grumbling.

Naraku got up from his desk and walked out of the classroom closing the door behind him.

He walked into the teacher's lounge and looked around No one was in there yet so he left He walked down the hall of the school and saw the cafeteria. He walked inside to see many students on both sides of the room.

Kagome was sitting at her usual table with her friends who consisted of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shiori.

"So they left Ice Prince in charge?" Inuyasha asked as he drank his soda.

"Yeah for a whole week," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha was oblivious to what was going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"So Kags, I heard the new history teacher is a hottie," Shiori said.

Shiori had silvery white hair and violet eyes. She was a half demon like Inuyasha except where Inuyasha was an inu hanyou, Shiori was half-vampire half-human.

Kagome blushed.

Naraku walked into the cafeteria and he saw some teachers his own age that were sitting by the upperclassmen. He walked over to the lunch line Tomorrow he would have to make other plans he wasn't sure he wanted to eat cafeteria food for lunch all the time.

Kagome got up from the table and went back up to the lunch line to get a bottle of apple juice.

"Oh someone took the last apple juice," Kagome said.

Naraku heard that heavenly voice, he turned around and saw Kagome.

"Did you want this?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, Naraku smiled at her and handed her the juice.

"Thank you Mr. Yoshida," Kagome said to him.

"You're welcome," he told her and paid for his lunch and went to sit with some of the teachers he had saw earlier.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting with his friends.

"So I heard that you're in charge of the lovely Kagome," Hiten said

"Yes, it will be fun training her," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Kagura huffed "So I mean nothing to you Sessho?" she asked in a too sweet voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Do I say anything if you go and fuck others?" he asked her.

"But this Kagome ?" she whined.

"You will not bother her Kagura she is mine," Sesshoumaru told Kagura He then stood up and walked over to Kagome and her friends.

Kagome's eyes were all glazed over as she thought about Mr. Yoshida She didn't even hear Sangolet alone Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome my sweet, are you ready for our project?" he asked her.

Kagome pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Hey leave her alone Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Stay out of this mutt," Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Look don't start," Kagome said.

"Be outside and don't waste my time," Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"I'm not going home with you I'm going to the movies with Inuyasha and them," she told him.

"That so?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah," Kagome said and turned back around.

Sesshoumaru growled He would begin training Kagome to be the proper bitch when she came home tonight. He walked away from the small group.

"Go Kags, I didn't think you had it in you," Shiori said.

"Me either," she said.

Lunch was over Kagome and her friends went to their classes.

* * *

Naraku went to the rest of his classes He still had to go home and finish unpacking in his new home.

School was finally over and Kagome was getting her books out of her locker when she saw Naraku walking her way.

"See you tomorrow Kagome" he said with a smile.

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Y..yes Mr. Yoshida," Kagome said and quickly closed her locker, accidentally slamming it on her finger.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried.

Naraku took her injured hand in his, looking at the injured finger.

The halls were empty, so no one saw when he brought her finger to his mouth and sucked The pain slowly subsided.

Kagome blushed as he finished licking her finger his ruby eyes locking with hers as he took her finger out his mouth.

Naraku didn't know what came over him she had been on his mind all day.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

Kagome looked at the finger that has just been in Mr. Yoshida's mouth

"Thank you," she said no longer feeling the throbbing pain in her finger.

Naraku walked away from her Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute. He walked out of the school and to his car It was nothing fancy just a black SUV.

Kagome came out a few minutes later and saw him getting into his SUV.

"Kagome you ready?" Sango asked her.

"Yeah," she said still looking at the finger that had been sucked on not too long ago.

* * *

Naraku went home He needed to get his mind off of Kagome. He parked his SUV in his garage and went in his home. His home had two stories and he had boxes that still had yet to be unpacked.

He unpacked his awards and trophies that he had been awarded in college.

He went into the kitchen and looked in his fridge He was glad that he hadn't gotten married but that didn't mean he didn't date He just hadn't found the right woman as of yet.

He popped a TV dinner in the microwave He ended up eating half of it and putting the rest away. His TV had yet to be delivered not that he watched it much.

He went upstairs thankful he had a bed He threw his clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom He turned the shower on and stepped in He cleaned himself of all the scents he had encountered.

But one scent still clung to him cherry blooms with a hint of vanilla. Kagome's scent.

He turned the shower off his long wavy hair slicked against his back He walked out of the bathroom nakedWith his perfect sculpted body he had muscled legs and tight taut abs He pulled the sheets down and got into his bed As he drifted off to sleep he willed his mind not to think of the young beauty.

It was a hopeless battle and he growled at himself The more he thought about herthe more painful his erection became He closed his eyes as he pictured her laying beneath him with her black hair fanned out on the pillow as he thrust into her.

--Dream sequence--

Oh Naraku-sama, please I need it, faster!" Kagome cried.

He grinned as he moved inside of her.

He felt his release coming and he came inside of her.

--End dream--

He shot up in the bed sweating He pulled the sheets away to see that he had cum all over his sheets. He got out of the bed pulling the sheets off He threw them in the hamper and got clean ones and then took another shower.


	3. Chapter 3

(Language, Sexual situations)

Kagome and Inuyasha came home early from the movies. Kagome was sitting on the sofa when Sesshoumaru came in from the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru if you want, we can work on our project." Kagome said to him.

"You know what I want Kagome?" he asked her as he put his hand on her leg.

"You'll never have that!" she said and went up to her room slamming the door and locking it.

Why did he have to be a jerk, sure there was at time. That she had a crush on him, he is after all good looking, but after Kagome saw the way that he treated women, she no longer looked at him that way. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha sat next to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you leave her alone she doesn't want you." Inuyasha growled.

"Really I think that she's just shy." Sesshoumaru told him and got up off the sofa.

"I'll be glad when mom and dad comeback." Inuyasha said.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome came down for dinner she walked into the living room where both brothers were seated.

"Hey Kagome I ordered some take out." Inuyasha told her. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha there was silence at the table as the three teens ate except for the occasional slurp by Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru tomorrow I would like to start on our project I don't want to get a bad grade from Mr. Yoshida." Kagome told him.

"So willing to please the teacher?" he said more than asked.

Kagome glared at him before getting up from the table and going back up to her room.  
Kagome locked her door once again and went and took a shower she turned the shower radio on.

She began to think about Mr.Yoshida, how he had sucked her hand. Maybe he was just being nice he probably has a beautiful girlfriend, but then why did he look at me that way. she thought. After she finished her shower she went back in her room and put on her red pajamas, she climbed into bed and turned the lights off hoping tomorrow would be better.

Next Day

Kagome was the first down the stairs she was in the kitchen drinking some water her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she wore a white top and a blue skirt that came to her thighs.

Sesshoumaru came in the kitchen a few minutes later, he walked over to his prey, he was tired of playing with Kagome he wanted her and he would have her. He grabbed Kagome by her arm and turned her around to face him and kissed her!

How dare he kiss me, he took my first kiss, he knows I have never been kissed. She was mad, when Sesshoumaru finished the kiss Kagome slapped him across his face.

Sesshoumaru wasn't even phased by the slap. He licked his lips. "As I thought you taste delicious, I can't wait to taste the rest of you." He said in a low voice.

Kagome pushed him out of the way and walked passed Inuyasha, she waited in the garage for the two, once in the car Kagome fumed, she hated Sesshoumaru even more now.

Once at the school Kagome got out the car and ran inside the school she went to her first class, which was Feudal History, She opened the door to see Mr. Yoshida sitting at his desk reading, he had reading glasses on.

"Morning Mr. Yoshida." Kagome said as she closed the door behind her.

"Morning Kagome." He said as he closed the book he was reading. Kagome sat at her desk and waited for the rest of the students to come in.

Naraku watched her she didn't seem like herself, from what he saw yesterday she was more happy today she seemed to be upset.

"Kagome see me after class." Naraku said to her.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked him.

"No." He said to her, and in his mind he said. _My honey._

Once class began Kagome was trying to work with Sesshoumaru and Kagura on their class project.

"I was thinking Sess, how about we dress Kagome as a Miko, you know for the presentation." She suggested.

"That could work." Sesshoumaru said as his hand grazed her thigh.

Kagome stood up. "Keep your fucking hands off of me!" she screamed. The students looked at Kagome, Naraku walked over to the group.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him she was embarrassed and ran out the classroom. She stayed in the bathroom till the class was over she then went back to get her books, everyone was gone except for Naraku.

He watched as she collected her books. "Kagome want to tell me what happened in here today?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head no. Naraku went over and locked the class door. Kagome sighed, she still had her back to him.

"It's just that he's a jerk he thinks everyone is supposed to bow down to him, I wish my mom had never married his dad." She said as he turned around to walk out the room.

Naraku stopped her he pulled her to him and placed his lips against hers, Kagome was surprised at first but melted into the kiss, she dropped her books to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Naraku's back.

Naraku broke the kiss. Kagome panted against him, this was her first kiss. It was gentle and at the same time passionate. Naraku looked down at Kagome. His chin rested on the top of her head. Naraku lifted his chin and Kagome looked at him.

"Mr. Yoshida." She whispered.

"Kagome my honey." He cooed against her ear. "Please call me Naraku." He said to her.

"Na-Naraku." Kagome said as she tested the name on her tongue. "What does this mean?" She asked him.

"It means that, though it maybe difficult I want to start a relationship with you." Naraku told her.

"B..but what about my step brother?" Kagome asked him.

"What about him?" Naraku asked her.

"Sesshoumaru, he won't leave me alone, and then I have to do this project with him and Kagura." She explained.

Naraku pulled her into his embrace, "Is that why you had that outburst earlier in class?"

"Yes." Kagome said.

"My honey, if I could, I would change your partners but as of now I can't but in the future I will make a note to keep you away from him and Kagura." He told her.

"Thank you." She said. Naraku let her go and, he picked up her fallen books and proceeded to hand them to her.

"After school is over meet me in here." He said to her.

"Okay." She said softly. Naraku kissed Kagome one more time before unlocking the classroom door and letting her leave.

Kagome went to her next two classes, today. She was going to eat outside with her friends.

Lunch

Kagome sat down with her friends under the tree. "So did Mr. Yoshida give you detention?" Sango asked her.

"No, he just talked to me about my outburst." Kagome told her.

"How's your project going Sango?" Kagome asked her as she drank her juice.

"Surprisingly ok, Hiten and Bankotsu are not as bad as I thought they would be." Sango told her. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha and Miroku finally came and sat down with them.

"Hey where's Shiori?" Kagome asked Inu.

"She's catching up on some assignment." He said. Kagome didn't see Sesshoumaru and she was happy. Honestly she didn't want to be confronted by him after her outburst in the class.

When lunch was over Kagome and her friends went their separate ways, Kagome stopped at her locker. To place her unused books in her locker when a hand slammed her locker shut. Kagome turned around to face the person that had closed her locker.  
There stood Sesshoumaru. He was angry, he growled at her.

"Did you think what you did in class was hilarious?" he growled. Kagome wasn't so sure she should say anything Sesshoumaru looked pretty mad.

"Nothing to say?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry I was upset angry." She told him. Sesshoumaru moved closer till his body was pressed up against hers, he sniffed her neck and smelt the other scent of a male demon on her a more woody musk scent.

"Why do you smell like that new History teacher?" Sesshoumaru asked her, now looking her in the eyes. Kagome bit her lip.

"He helped me pick up my books, now will you move please?" she asked him.  
Sesshoumaru moved out the way for now, today she would be coming home with him and Kagura. Kagome went to the rest of her classes, she was currently in her last class, once she left this class she was going to go and talk to Naraku.

When the bell rang Kagome grabbed her books and went in the direction of Naraku's class room. She knocked first. She heard him say come in. Kagome walked in the room closing the door behind her.

Naraku was finishing putting his papers that he need to mark in his briefcase when he smelled her sweet scent.

"How's my honey?" he asked. Kagome walked over to him.

"I'm ok, what did you want to see me for?" she asked.

"Do you have a cell?" Naraku asked her, Kagome nodded her head. Naraku took his own cell phone out.

"Do you mind if I have your number?" he asked her.

"Sure you can have my number." she said. They each put the other's number in their contact list. But Kagome put a lock on his number that only she knew that way if any one took her phone they wouldn't know who the number belonged too.

"So I guess I better go." Kagome said. she shyly kissing him on the cheek.

Naraku caressed her face. "Kagome are you busy this weekend?" he asked her.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I would like to take you to this art gallery opening in Nirashia, would you like to go?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "I would love too. Do you know where the Takma cafe is?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes stopped by to get some coffee form there." he said.

"Well how about I meet you there Friday night at 7p.m." Kagome suggested.

"Fine the gallery opens at 8, after that I'll take you to dinner you pick the place." He said as he began walking her to the door.

"Ok, bye Naraku-kun." Kagome said. Naraku kissed her sweet lips before watching her disappear out the classroom.


	4. The Date

Special thanks to:ChromeButterfly,

Thank you for all the help, and you guys should thank her too, it's because of her this chapter is out this early. please read her fics you'll like them.I have a link to her stories on my profile page.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4 The Date

Kagome sat on, her bed tomorrow was Friday she had to go shopping for her date, she would be spend Saturday as well with her boyfriend, she blushed at that. Kagome wasn't small like Sango or a lot of the girls in her classroom, she wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either.

She sat on the bed looking at her walk-in closet thinking of what to wear on her date this Friday.

"What am I going to wear?" she said as she got off her queen size bed, her room was spacious her desk was on one side of the room where her laptop and book bag were, on the desk was a picture of her and her friends. Her room was painted a yellowish pink; She walked over to her closet and slid the door open and walked inside.

She had many types of clothes, dress, skirts, pants blouses, all the things a girl needed for dressing. But yet she didn't want to wear any of those things on her very first date.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she had small pouty lips, she was curvy, she didn't have an athletic build like Sango, nor was she skinny like Kagura and a lot of the other girls at her school.

She was never made fun of because of her weight, mostly because the kids at school were afraid of Sesshoumaru.

She walked back in her bedroom and picked up her phone and called Sango.

"Hello." Sango said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Sango it's me." Kagome said.

"Hey Kags, what's up?"

"Not much I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" she asked Sango.

"I'm always up for shopping." Sango told her.

"Great how about tomorrow after school?" Kagome asked her.

"It's about time you decided to go shopping." Sango told her best friend.

Kagome smiled, as she thought about the last time she had been shopping it had been a while, she usually just let her mom go and shop for her.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kagome said.

Kagome heard someone knocking at her door. Hold on Sango." She told her. Kagome place the phone on her bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Yasha!" she said smiling glad that it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his thick sliver hair.

"Hey Kags, we're ordering take-out what do you want to eat?"

"Just some rice and chicken." She told him.

"Okay, I'll come and you when it gets here." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled at her step brother, and went back in her room and closed her door to finish talking to Sango.

An hour later Kagome came out of her bedroom and went downstairs, the food had just arrived. Sesshoumaru had given the staff the week off so they were eating take-out.

"Kagome I need you to come home, straight from school."Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Why?" She asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Kagura found a woman that makes costumes and she has asked her to make a Miko garb for you for our project." He explained.

"I have to go shopping with Sango, so what time is the lady supposed to be here?" she asked him.

"Three." Sesshoumaru told her as he began eating.

"Sesshoumaru I need to go shopping can't you call her and asked her to come later?" Kagome asked him.

"Since when do you go shopping anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm going out Friday and I wanted something new to wear." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha stopped eating, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her with curiosity.

"Just hanging with a new friend." She told him.

"And for that you need new clothes?" Sesshoumaru asked her raising and eye brow.

"Yes." Kagome said..

Sesshoumaru licked his bottom lip.

"I'll have the lady come over here at 6:00 tomorrow night then." He told her.

Kagome didn't like the looks that Sesshomaru was giving her. It made her feel a bit uneasy. _"I think I'll eat in my room." _She thought to herself.

Kagome quickly made her plate and ran back up to her room and slammed the door before Sesshoumaru could protest. Once she got o her room, she sat down on her bed, and laid the plate beside her." I forgot my fork!" Kagome said out loud. Just then she heard a knock at her door. She got up to open it.

The person on the other side of the door was none other then Sesshoumaru himself. He held up the fork, and Kagome grabbed it out of his hands and slammed, well tried to slam the door in his face, but he had put his foot in the door to stop her. He pushed the door back open and walked in Kagome's room, He closed the door behind him. He slowly started to walk toward her, every small step he took, she took two large steps back, until she was stopped by the wall.

"Damn, leave me alone Sesshomaru, or I'll tell mom and Dad." She told him.

"And do you really think they will believe you Kagome over me?" he asked as he inhaled her scent.

It was a possibility but they did after all leave him in charge so they most likely would believe her, and Inuyasha didn't really know everything that was going on. Kagome's cell phone began to ring, that was her special ring she had for Naraku's number. "Just kiss me and get it over with I have a call." She said.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and bent down to kiss Kagome, when there lips where barley touching, Sesshoumaru yanked the phone out of her hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Kagome demanded.

"Take off your shirt first." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT! GET OVER IT ALREADY SESSHOMARU! I DON'T WANT YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru pressed the button and spoke. "Kagome can't come to the phone right now, " he began but Kagome cut him off. "Ok I'll do it just give me the phone you jerk!" Kagome yelled.

On the other end Naraku could hear the stress in her voice.

"Who is this anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked her still holding the phone out of her reach.

"None of your damn business!'' she said.

"Hush Kagome, I'm on the phone." He said mockingly.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off or not?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"WHAT?" The voice on the phone yelled.

Kagome groaned, Sesshoumaru heard the male voice. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do too, Naraku.

Kagome pulled her shirt off but left her bra on, "Are you happy now?" she asked him. Naraku's blood was boiling now.

"Quite happy." Sesshomaru said as he handed her the phone. He walked away and sat down on her bed.

"What the hell? Get out!" she said.

"That would require you to remove your pants." Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

Kagome turned her back on Sesshoumaru. "Hi." She said softly.

"Kagome what the hell is going on!" Naraku yelled into the phone.

"Nothing I was just practicing for uh, the uh, project." She said as she turned to glare at Sesshoumaru who was getting comfortable on her bed. "Your food is getting cold." He told her.

"Bite me!" she hissed.

"That doesn't sound like something to do with the project, sounds more like sibling rivalry." Naraku said."_Why can't she say bite me to me?" _Naraku thought to himself.

"You have no idea" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, well uh, yes he's an idiot can I call you back I have a stray in my room that needs to leave." She asked him.

"If you must I just wanted to know if you're ready for tomorrow night?' Naraku asked her. "Yes I'm leaving early since it's only a half a day so I can meet you there." She said.

"All right call me back." He said and ended the call.

"Sesshomaru. Out! "She said as she pointed at the door.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I told you that would require you to remove your pants" he said.

"OUT OUT OUT!" she yelled

"Pants pants pants." He said mockingly

"No NO NO" she yelled mockingly.

"Don't make me take them off of you. He warned.

"You wouldn't! ." She said.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked as he got up off the bed.

Kagome ran for her bedroom door Sesshoumaru caught her by her arm. "Get off of me before I call Yasha." She threatened.

"By time that fool got here I would be inside of you." He said in her ear.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled into Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshomaru released his hold on her and grabbed his ears. Kagome then ran out her bedroom door.

She got half way down the stairs but strong arms pulled her back up them.

Kagome began thrashing trying to kick any important parts of his body. "Kags what is wrong with you!" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inu she said with relief.." as he let her go.

"Yeah you called me I was on the phone with Miroku, what's wrong?" he asked her as Sesshoumaru came toward them. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha.

"I want to leave, just take me shopping." Kagome asked.

"Oh ok, but don't you think that you should put a shirt on first?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ran back up to her room and grabbed her shirt, she put it on and ran back down to meet Inuyasha.

"He said that he is waiting outside for you." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome quickly walked to the door and before she opened it she said, "Told you that you won't be getting in my pants!" a big no, no.

Sesshomaru leaned in closed to her and said, "You just wait." He then opened the door and Kagome ran out.

Kagome quickly got into Inu's car. Inuyasha stared the car and drove off toward the mall. "So what it is going on between you and the Prince?" he asked her.

"Nothing I'll just be glad when mom and dad get back." "So where are you going tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked her. "To this art gallery." She told him.

"Oh so it's a date?" Inuyasha asked as she drove to the mall.

Kagome smiled. "Something like that." Kagome told him.

The rest of the ride was in silence Inuyasha parked in the mall parking lot. The two teens got out the car and went inside the mall.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha to a one of the stores that has the latest trends that Sango and a lot of the girls wore at school.

"Too bad you aren't gay." She told Inuyasha.

"Why is that?" he asked. "Because this would be a lot easier" she said

"Well, I'm not gay, but Ido have a pretty good sense of style." He said

"Ok, what do you think I should wear?" Kagome asked.

"Well seeing as it is your first date, how about this?" he said as he picked up a red skirt that had a spilt on the side and a black top with a heart on it.

"Or how about this?" he said as he handed her a pair of jeans and a pink top with a jean jacket, he also handed her a black dress.

"How about you try on the dress, while I try on the skirt?" She asked jokingly

"Hee he, no." He said as she walked into the changing room.

While Kagome was in the changing room. Inuyasha over heard some of the sales clerks talking. "I don't why she is here. She won't fit any of the clothes." One of them said.

Inuyasha growled and walked over to the clerks.

The girls started giggling as Inuyasha walked closer to them.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" One of the girls asked.

"Yea, you can start by telling me what the hell has crawled it's way up your ass." Inuyasha said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Excuse me sir, what are you talking about?" one of them asked. "I'm talking about what you just said about my sister." He growled.

"Y,your sister, sir we meant no harm we just think a girl her size would find something more to her liking at a store more for her size."

"Her size, she's just a little bigger than you I'd rather date a girl with some meat on her bones than a stick like you. !" he yelled.

Kagome came out the room with the clothes in her hand.

"I am not a stick!" One of the girls yelled.

"Yea, we just know how to take care of our bodies." The other girl said.

"Oh yea that's right. All crack heads look alike!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh, what's going out here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked..

"Kagome, nothing just a little talk, did you find anything that you liked?" he asked her.

"The black dress." She said.

"Good." Inuyasha said taking the dress from Kagome.

"Here, toothpick, ring this up." Inuyasha said to one of the clerks.

"Yes sir." She said as she rang it up and put it in a bag and handed it back to him.

Inuyasha paid for it and took the bag. "And brush your teeth too." He said as him and Kagome walked out of the store.

"Just a talk huh?" Kagome asked.

"Is there anything else you would like?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Ah I need shoes and purse and then we can go home." She told him. Inuyasha bought her a pair of black shoes that cost $69.00 and a matching bag after that the two walked out the mall and got in the car and drove back home. When they got home, they were laughing until they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura on the couch making out.

"_I think I'm going to be sick_."Kagome thought to herself.

"I think I just got sick." Inuyasha said out loud causing both Sesshomaru and Kagura to jump up off the couch.

"That desperate huh? Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru while Kagome walked up stairs to her room.

"Kagura. Door." Sesshomaru said as he glared daggers into Inuyasha

"Do you think I'm here for your convenience?"Kagura asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, now see yourself to the door." Sesshomaru demanded.

"If you didn't have such a big dick, I would never come back!" Kagura hissed and pushed Inuyasha out the way and slammed the door behind her.

"You know just because they left you in charge doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want." Inuyasha told him. "By the way what is going on between you and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

""I don't know what your talking about." Sesshomaru said

"Like hell you don't!" Inuyasha said

"What do you think is going on between Kagome and me?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I think that your trying to get into her pants!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please, why would I want that when I can have any woman I want?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, including all the diseases that come with all those skanks that you bring over here! Tell me Sesshomaru when was the last time you were tested!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru got up from the couch and walked over to Inuyasha. " I'd watch what I say if I were you, Inuyasha, and so what if I was trying to get in her pants, she should be glad that I deem her worthy to sleep with me. "When was the last time you saw any guy look her way?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Your an ass you know that? Just stay the hell away from Kagome."Inuyasha said as Kagome came down in her dress.

"Well, does it look ok, Inuyasha.?" Kagome asked.

"It looks good on you." Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru looked at what Kagome had on, yes she looked good but she had denied him earlier so he felt the need to hurt her feelings.

" You should take it back, it shows all your flaws." He said to her. He knew that would hurt her. Inuyasha growled.

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran back up to her room.

Why do you have to be so mean to her Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's just too emotional." Sesshoumaru said

"No,I thinkit's because she does not bow down to you, no go and say sorry." Inuyasha said.

"For what? For telling her the truth?" He asked.

"Look ass hole, it's her first date, give her at least a little encouragement." Inuyasha said

"If it well make you shut up, I will go up there and talk to her." Sesshomaru said as he walked up stairs. "_This should be interesting_" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he knocked on Kagome's door.

Kagome had just put her new dress in her closet. when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened the door and closed it quickly when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome I'm sorry please let me in." He said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"No your not!" she yelled through the door.

"Please Kagome I just want to talk." He said. Kagome opened the door for him but didn't invite him in.

"Talk." She said.

"I didn't mean it. I was just mad from earlier." He said as he saw Inuyasha walk out the front door.

"So the dress looks ok?" She asked shyly as she let Sesshoumaru into her room.

"It's beautiful."Sesshoumaru said as he put his hand on her leg.

"I thought that this was over with" She said as she brushed his hand off. "Why are you always trying to get into my pants?" she asked.

"Why not?" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't want you I know how you treat women." She said as she moved away from him.

"Inuyasha says you're going on your first date. So who is he?" he asked her.

"None of your concern." She said.

"I see you can go on your little date just remember that your body belongs to me." He told her.

"Get out, Before I call Yasha."

"Inuyasha left." He said, "He went to the store." He lied.

"If you don't get out then I will leave." Kagome said as she walked to the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the door, "Your not getting away that easily." he said as he leaned in closer to her lips.

For the second time he kissed her. She struggled against him.

She opened her mouth to scream and he let his tongue explore her mouth. He finished the kiss. Kagome wiped her mouth. "Remember what I said. We'll continue this at a later time." He told her and left her bedroom.

Kagome locked her door and ran in the bathroom to wash her mouth out she changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

The next day she dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white top and came down to go to school. She wasn't hungry. She was too nervous about her date.

She decided to go ahead and leave for school, she didn't want to take the chance with Sesshoumaru, so she quickly ran out of the house and walked down the street. She decided to call Naraku, she reached for her phone, but it wasn't there. "Damn, I must have left it back at the house." She thought to herself as a suv pulled up beside her. She started to panic, but she soon realized who it was.

"Get in" Naraku said.

Kagome got in. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He said as he drove to the school. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night, I had a few problems, and then I decided to go shopping instead of eating." She told him.

"So how have you been?" He asked. "_Oh just the same thing every day, prevented step brother trying to get into my pants, you know, the usual." _She thought to herself.

"I have been great, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good, I was thinking about you, and our date I'll make sure to get you home by at least midnight." He said.

"Naraku why do you like me?I mean I'm not small like the rest of the girls at the school." She said as she looked out the window.

"Kagome, you're very beautiful, and you have a wonderful personality. You're not like the other girls, who think that looks are everything. Hell, I don't know if you noticed, but when I first walked into that classroom, all the girls, but you, were putting on lip stick." He said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you." She said and kissed him on his cheek as they pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll see you in class." Kagome said and got out the SUV. She went inside and went to her locker. "Nice Kags, getting a ride from the teacher. " Sango said.

"Hmph he just felt sorry for her." Kikyo said as she walked over to them.

"So Kagome has Sess made you his sex slave yet?" Kikyo asked.

"I think that fits your description more then mine." Kagome said.

"You're nothing but a stupid slut!" Kikyo said.

"Again, more you then me Kikyo." Kagome said as she shut her locker.

Kagome turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha along with Inuyasha 's girlfriend Shiori. But behind the trio were Sess, Hiten and Bankotsu.

"Come on Sang let's go." Kagome said grabbing Sango by the arm and dragging her off to History class. "Kagome I need my arm." Sango said.

"What's wrong you and Sesshoumaru have a fight or something?" Sango asked as they walked in the classroom.

"No, I just don't really want to hear the name Sesshomaru with the word sex in the same sentence." She answered.

"So why did you ride with a teacher anyway? " Sango asked.

"I was walking, and he stopped, he told me to get in and I did." Kagome said.

"Oh, looks like Kikyo and Kagura have their eye on him, not that I blame them but I'm taken with the pervert." Sango said referring to her two-year boyfriend Miroku.

Kagura came in the class room Kagome watched as Kagura walked over to Naraku who was sitting at the desk getting the class work together. "Morning Mr. Yoshida." Kagura said as she leaned into his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"No, just saying good morning." She said.

"Then would you please remove your person from my personal space?" Naraku asked while Kagome laughed.

"What is so funny you..." Kagura never finished her sentence.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru called her. Kagura was scared. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagura."What did I tell you about messing with her?" he asked.

"That to leave her alone she is yours." Kagura said.

"And what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm sorry." She said and walked passed Kagome and took her seat.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as he took his seat behind her.

"If everyone is here, I like to start class and Kagome please see me after class, Oh and Sesshoumaru if you irritate Kagome today I won't hesitate to give you detention for a week." Naraku told him.

"What do you know who I am?"Sesshoumaru asked him.

"_Yes, you are the one who told her to take off her shirt!"_ Naraku's mind screamed. "You Sesshomaru are nothing but a mere student who thinks his shit doesn't stink. You Sesshomaru are nothing but a mere child who always has to get his way and if things don't go your way, you have to throw a fit. You Sesshoumaru are the one who should wondering just exactly who I am.." Naraku explained.

Hiten and Bankotsu looked at each other. Kagome held her laugh in. Sango couldn't help it. She laughed. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. Sesshoumaru growled, he was going to make Mr. Yoshida pay.

"Now class if there are no more out burst, Sango." Naraku said turning to her.

"Sorry sir." She said.

"Now please get in your groups of three, since to day is half a day yo will use the hour you have to work, I will becoming around to check on all of you." Naraku said and went back to his seat.

Everyone got into their groups. Kagome of course, was the last one to sit down. "It's took you long enough." The whore said.

"Aww, were you waiting on little ol' me?" Kagome said mockingly.

"Little my ass." Kagura said.

"Watch your mouth wench." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagura

"I don't need you to take up for me ." Kagome said as they began working on their project. Halfway though the class Naraku walked over to Kagome's group.

"And how is everything?" he asked looking at Sesshoumaru. "We were thinking of doing a feudal era, I would play a Miko, he would play a demon lord and Kagura would be his wife." Kagome told him.

"A Miko, huh it suits you." Naraku told her.

"May I suggest instead of the traditional white and red one you go for a maybe blue and black." Naraku said Ignoring Sesshoumaru's growls.

"Yea, that sounds great, I think that would do quite well, what do you think Sesshomaru? Kagome asked.

"Well, if Kagome wont do it, then I would love to wear blue and black" Kagura said to Naraku.

"Is there a reason why you think we should do, blue and black instead of red and white?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku.

"One it's been done too many times and two Blue and black not only represents how powerful she is but her status in the era, in other words she's like a Princess, where as the red and white one is powerful, but does not harness the powers to oh I don't know purify dog demons. Like the Miko that wears black and blue, take the Miko Midoriko she was very powerful it was even said that she protected the sacred jewel and she wore dark colors as well, . Anything else you want to ask me Mr. Tashio?" Naraku asked him.

"Cough-ass-cough, no I'm good." Sesshomaru answered.

"Cough-detention-cough." Naraku said. Kagome laughed

"For how long?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku

"A week, starting tomorrow." Naraku said as he walked off

Classes were over, Kagome had her talk with Naraku, she got a ride home with Inuyasha. She went up to her room and took a shower, after the shower she made sure her breath was minty fresh. She walked out her bathroom and blow dried her hair combing her hair down, after her hair was dry she put her clothes on leaving the shoes and make up for last. Once she was completely dressed. She put her shoes and make up on just a little lip gloss.

She came down the steps. Inu was the only one home.

"So how do I look?" she asked him.

"Beautiful, this guy better not try anything, if he does tell me and I'll kick his ass." He told her.

"Ok, Yasha, my cab is here I'll be back at Midnight.". She said and left the house.

Kagome got into the cab and told the driver where she needed to go.. To Takma café.

When she got there, Naraku was waiting for her out side, he walked over to the cab and opened the door for her, he then paid the driver and the driver left.

"You look wonderful." Naraku said as he lead her to his SUV.

"So do you." She said as he opened the door for her.

He drove to Nirashia. It was the artistry part of Japan. " So what is at this gallery?" Kagome asked him.

"You'll see." He said.

Naraku parked the SUV, and went around to Kagome's side and helped her out he held her hand as he closed the door, the two walked in side the gallery.

Kagome was amazed this was why he wanted to take her here. It was a gallery about the feudal era. As they walked around, they saw old swords that had been used in many battles.

Miko garbs, pictures of dog demons as well as spider demons. " I love this how did you find this gallery?" she asked him.

"I happened to come across it one day when I was out exploring the city." He said

"Oh ok."She said.

"So Thank you for this morning, Sesshoumaru and Kagura can be cruel, you're the first teacher to ever stand up to him all the others, as well as the principal let's him do whatever he want's because his dad is rich." She said as they walked around the gallery.

"No problem, and unlike the others I'm not afraid of him." He told her.

It was getting late. They drove to a sushi bar and ordered dinner.

"Thank you for a wonderful date I wish I didn't have to go home." She said.

"Speaking of home, what is Sesshoumaru to you? I mean that I know that he is your step brother, well, what I'm trying to say is...,is there something going with you too? I heard him tell you to take off your shirt, do you care to explain it? Naraku asked while they got into his suv.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain" she told him. "That's fine, but you have to tell me sooner or later, preferably sooner." He said as he gave a I know what's going on so you better tell me look.

"Not tonight, maybe another time please." she said.

Naraku nodded his head. "Very well he said as he drove her back he dropped her off at the corner of her street. He kissed her. She melted into the kiss.

She wanted the kiss to go on but she stopped. "I'll call you when I get inside." She said and got out and started walking to her home.

Naraku drove off. Kagome smiled as she walked up to her house she used her key no one was downstairs. She took her heels off and walked up the steps.

She opened her bedroom door and walked in she turned on the lights h e wasn't here. She picked up her phone and called Naraku. "Hi I'm home safe and sound thanks again for the date Naraku,." She said.

Sesshoumaru was walking pass her room and stopped when he heard her voice he pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"Who knew that dating the teacher would be so much fun." He heard her say. ,

"I'll meet you at the park since he will be in detention I won't have to worry about him." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled, she was dating the damn history teacher.

_"I'll show her, I'll make that little bitch pay"_ He thought to himself as he broke down her bedroom door and walked in. Kagome paled as she saw the lust in his eyes. He started to walk slowly toward her. All Kagome could do was hang up the phone.

"You little slut, sleeping with the teacher are we?" Sesshoumaru demanded more then asked.

"Inuyyyy" Kagome didn't finish her sentence. She was cut off by his hand.

"Inuyasha isn't here, so tonight your mine rather you like it or not." He said while he threw her on the bed.

Remeber to read ChromeButterfly's stories,

Thanks Kags21


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to ChromeButterfly, You're a great friend, where were you when I was doing Nowhere to run and Cant' Tell?

Kagome scooted away from him. There was no way she would make it out of the room in time Sesshoumaru was fast and he would catch her. "Sesshoumaru please don't do this you would hate yourself in the morning," she said trying to plead with him.  
"You think so Kagome? I think it would give me great pleasure to take what's mine!"  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome He was on top of her and she felt it rub against her leg. "Do you feel that?" he asked her as he began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.  
"That's right scream for me, Inuyasha won't be coming to your rescue this time." he said  
What could she do He was stronger than her, he could break her if he wanted to Or worse turn into his true form and use her as a chew toy.

She had to get away from him somehow. _"I hope this works_," she thought.  
Sesshoumaru shredded her dress. Kagome gasped she felt his warm hands on her skin He placed a kiss on her breasts.  
Kagome took the chance to knee Sesshoumaru between the legs He howled in pain and rolled off of her.

Kagome quickly stood up and ran out of the room. She turned around and quickly kicked him in the same spot again. She grabbed a towel and her cell phone and ran out in to the street. She dialed Naraku's number.  
"Hello?" The voice answered.  
"Pl...please help me, he...he attacked me," Kagome said in a shaky voice.  
"Kagome where are you?" Naraku asked her. "I..I ran out of the house in a towel I'm a block away from where you dropped me offPlease hurry I'm afraid he's going to be coming soon," she cried.

"Kagome stay on the line I'm on my way," he said as he grabbed his car keys. Kagome looked around her, for any sign of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha why did you leave Mom dad please hurry back," she said aloud.

"_What the hell is wrong with Sesshoumaru? He has never taken it this far before,"_ she thought to herself. Just then a very angry dog demon came charging out of the house. "Kagome, get back inside." Sesshoumaru demanded. "N-no..l-leave me al-lone." Kagome said as she started to run down the street until an SUV pulled up in front of her. "Get in" Naraku demanded.

Kagome barely got in the car before Naraku sped off leaving a very angry Sesshoumaru in the street. "Thank you, if you hadn't shown up I...I don't know what he would have done," she said shaking. Naraku took one of her hands in his. Naraku was angry he could keep her at his house for the weekend.  
"Kagome where is your other brother?" he asked her.

"He wasn't home," she cried.  
"When are your parents coming back?" he asked as he drove back to his home.  
"Sunday night," she said as she wiped her eyes.  
"Shh, don't cry I'll take care of you," he assured her.

"Kagome, what do you want to do?" Naraku asked. "What do you mean?" she responded. "Well, you can either forget about this whole incident with Sesshoumaru, or you can go to the police," Naraku said. "The police? I don't think that would such a good idea," Kagome said as she started to shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
"No, it's just my nerves."

"Well, if you get cold, there is a blanket in the back seat... Nice towel by the way," Naraku said with a tint of pink on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but blush. "The police wouldn't do anything He's the son of a very rich man, heir to a fortune."

"Are you saying your mom wouldn't believe you?" he asked her.  
"I don't know I mean he's my step-brother, why would my step-brother want me? Why can't he be more like Inuyasha and want to protect me? He knows about us Who knows what he'll do now, he could have you arrested," she finished.  
"I'm not concerned about the police right now, they can be dealt with Why not go to the police and tell them about Sesshoumaru?" he asked her as he drove back to his home.  
"Maybe laterNow I just want to sleep," she said to him.  
Naraku kissed the top of her forehead before leading her up the steps to his bedroom.

Naraku walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue night shirt for her. "You can change in the bathroom," Naraku told her as he pointed to it. "Thank you," she said and went in closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha came home a short time later. "Hey I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Inuyasha said as he searched through the house. Inuyasha went into Kagome's room _"It doesn't smell right in here,"_ he thought. He picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell. A man**'**s voice picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Sorry I must have dialed the wrong number," Inuyasha said  
"If you're looking for Kagome you didn't," Naraku said. Inuyasha was dumbstuck.  
"What the...who is this?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku Kagome is sleeping over here for the weekend Maybe you should come over too" Naraku said.

"What! You're sleeping with my sister on the first date and expect me to come over?" he yelled. Naraku sighed. The boy really was an idiot.  
"No I'm not Your brother tried to rape her and she called me," Naraku told him.  
"He did what! I'll kill him. Just keep her there I have to have a talk with my brother," Inuyasha growled and hung up. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled banging on Sesshoumaru's bedroom door.  
No one came to the door. _"Damn it all to hell!"_ Inuyasha's mind screamed.  
"I better get going to Kagome," Inuyasha said as he ran back down stairs. "Kagome is at Naraku's... Damn, where does Naraku live?" Inuyasha asked himself as he ran back up stairs to get the phone.  
"Yes?" Naraku answered. "I need your address," Inuyasha said in between breaths.

Naraku gave Inuyasha his address. Inuyasha ran out of the house got in his red jeep and sped off. What the hell was going on, where was Sesshoumaru? "Of all the times for them to leave," Inuyasha said as he drove.

Inuyasha parked the jeep got out and rang the bell. Naraku opened the door for the angry teen. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. "Sleeping." Naraku told him.

"Wait a minute don't you work at our school?" he asked.  
Naraku nodded his head. "You're the new teacher all the girls are crazy aboutYou're dating Kagome! Aw man my head hurts, too much information," Inuyasha said as he sat down.

Naraku sat down next to Inuyasha. "I'm glad she's okIt's my fault I should have stayed home. I shouldn't have gone out if I had stayed home she would have been ok," he said to Naraku.

"You couldn't have known that he would go after her," Naraku told him.  
"That's the thing I knew he was after her, but I guess I didn**'**t think he'd go this far," Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Anyway just keep her here for the weekend I'll come and get her Sunday night before our parents get home, but I swear if you hurt her, I'll kick your butt," Inuyasha said and left.

"Like I would hurt the one I'm falling in love with," Naraku thought to himself as he locked the front door. Naraku walked back into his bedroom. "Who was that?" Kagome asked in a tired voice. "That was Inuyasha. I invited him over here so that he could see where you were staying." Naraku said as he sat down next to Kagome. "Was he upset?" Kagome asked. "No. He told me that he will be over here Sunday before your parents get home to pick you up," Naraku said as he laid down on his back and stretched.

Kagome moved closer to Naraku and rested her head on his chest. She went to sleep in his arms.  
Inuyasha returned home Sesshoumaru still had yet to return and it would soon be morning. Inuyasha went into his bedroom and laid down on his bed, "At least she's safe for now," he said.

The next morning Kagome woke up in bed alone.

" Naraku thought to himself as he locked the front door. Naraku walked back into his bedroom. "Who was that?" Kagome asked in a tired voice. "That was Inuyasha. I invited him over here so that he could see where you were staying." Naraku said as he sat down next to Kagome. "Was he upset?" Kagome asked. "No. He told me that he will be over here Sunday before your parents get home to pick you up," Naraku said as he laid down on his back and stretched.Kagome moved closer to Naraku and rested her head on his chest. She went to sleep in his arms. Inuyasha returned home Sesshoumaru still had yet to return and it would soon be morning. Inuyasha went into his bedroom and laid down on his bed, "At least she's safe for now," he said. The next morning Kagome woke up in bed alone. 

"Naraku?" Kagome said out loud "Where are you?" she called, getting up. _"He must be down stairs,"_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the room. When she got down stairs, she called for him again "Naraku, are you down here?"

She looked in the kitchenbut he wasn't there. "Where did he go?' she wondered as she walked back into the living room. She heard the front door slam.  
In came Naraku with just sweat pants on and a water bottle in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked. "_Just like a wife,_" Naraku thought then said,

"I just went for a quick jog. Did something happen while I was gone?**"** he asked. "No, but you could have told me that you were leaving," Kagome said as Naraku sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you looked so beautiful sleepingthat I didn't want to disturb you," he said as he leaned over to kiss her. Kagome moved away from him. "Well next time tell me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"So there will be a next time?" he asked.  
Kagome turned her head. "_I swear all men think the same,_" she thought to herself.  
"Oh no what am I going to wear!" she half yelled.

"Don't worry either I can take you shopping, or you can just wear my clothes," Naraku said as he was getting up. "Now, where are you going?" she asked. "I would like to take a shower, care to join me?" Naraku said.  
Kagome blushed. "No I...I'll make breakfast," she stuttered. He smirked at her.  
"Ok if you change your mind you know where I'll be," he said. Kagome disappeared into the kitchen.

Detention.

Sesshoumaru sat in detention He wasn't the only one in there his friends Bankotsu and Hiten were there as well. "Hey Sess you actually came huh?" Hiten asked.

"Hmp," was all Sesshomaru said. "Well, what has gotten into you?" Bankotsu asked. "Hmp," was Sesshomaru's reply again. Hiten and Bankotsu looked at each other and said, "Kagome."

"Good afternoon students, now if you please take your seats we will start detention," Naraku said as he walked in and took a seat at his desk.

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at Naraku. "You know Mr. Yoshida all Hiten and I did was talk in class, I don't understand why we're here," Bankotsu said.  
"You're here because you were told to be quiet," Naraku told the two.  
Sesshoumaru took his iPod out and put the earphones in his ears, drowning out Naraku's voice and plotting at the same time.

"I thought student teacher relations were against the law," Sesshomaru accidentally said out loud. Naraku walked over to Sesshomaru and took his earphones off "You need to mind your own business," Naraku said. "You can kiss my ass Kagome is my business. She is mine after all," Sesshomaru said.  
"She is not yours. You completely lost her the day your father and her mother said **'**I do,**'** so if I were you Sesshoumaru, I would back off of the step-sister," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Is that so? Tell me sir, are you so lonely that you have to date a depressed girl who couldn't get laid if she wanted too?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hiten rubbed his eyes. Bankotsu looked on.  
"Sess, uh maybe you should be quiet," Hiten said. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at Hiten.

"You're the one who is trying to rape her!" Naraku said. "And the only reason she is so depressed is because you made her that way!" "Hiten, go get some popcorn, this about to get good" Bankotsu said. "SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru and Naraku yelled at Bankotsu. "Kagome is my woman! She belongs to me!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "How in the hell can she belong to you when she won**'**t even submit to you!" Naraku yelled back

"Have your fun with her for now she'll be home tomorrow," Sesshomaru said as he tapped his finger against his chin. "Did she tell you we go away every year for summer break? You know what that means? I'll have her all to myself and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it."  
Naraku's blood was boiling now. "Get out!" Naraku yelled at Hiten and Bankotsu.  
" Why? This is getting good," Bankotsu said grinning.

Hiten grabbed Bankotsu and ran for the door saying, "You're on your own, Sess."  
**"**She will always be mine. Once she has this Sesshoumaru she will never think about going to someone like you," Sesshoumaru said getting into Naraku's face.  
"You Sesshoumaru, are one sick twisted fool to think that I am going to just stand around and let you try to rape her again," Naraku said inching closer to Sesshoumaru's face.

Both male demons growled. "Rape her? Heh she wanted it," Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku punched Sesshoumaru in his perfect nose making Sesshoumaru stumble back.  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku after getting over the shock. Naraku blocked Sesshoumaru's fist by grabbing his hand.

Naraku pulled Sesshomaru's hand behind his back and lifted up. Sesshoumaru then kicked Naraku's foot and they both lost their balance and they tumbled to the floor.

"You won't win," Sesshoumaru growled. "You know and I know that if her mom hears she's dating a teacher you will be fired and put in jailAnd Kagome well I don't have to tell you what will happen to her," Sesshoumaru said as he started to get up. Naraku was getting up as well.

"And how do you think her mother will act once she finds out that her perfect husband**'**s oldest son is constantly trying to rape her?" Naraku asked. "She wouldn't believe you," Sesshomaru said. "But she would if Kagome and Inuyasha were to tell her," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru took on an expression of pure shock. "That's right Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha knows as well," Naraku said in victory.

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry now, but he still had a plan in the back of his thick head. "I see, you win sir I won't bother her again," Sesshoumaru told him. **"**Besides I leave home this year, so if she wants to waste her life away with an old man so be it," Sesshoumaru said grabbing his thingsand readying to leave the room.  
"I warn you Sesshoumaru, if you harm her in any way you will answer to me."

"Yeah right," Sesshoumaru chuckled as he walked out the door.

Naraku sighed and sat down at his desk He had told Kagome to met him here, in his classroom after school. "_Where the hell is she?"_ Naraku thought to himself just as soon as Kagome walked in his room. "Well, speak of the devil," Naraku said. "Excuse me?" Kagome said. "Just wondering where you were," Naraku said.

"Oh well I saw Sesshoumaru so I hid in the gym room till he left," she said as she walked over to the desk. "Inuyasha called and said our parents will be home tomorrow at six," she said. "I probably won't be able to see you as much once they come back," she told him.  
"We will make a way**,"** he said as he pulled her to him.

"Do you think that it would be a good idea to talk to my parents…well, my mom at least, about us? I would really like her to know...well, it would make me feel better, if she were to know. And it would be a way to make Sesshoumaru back off... You know...kinda like beating him at his own game," Kagome said.

Naraku sighed. "If you trust your mom enough then yes," he said to her." Might as well tell her I'm 25," Naraku said. "Twenty-five,**"** Kagome said a little shocked. "You don't look much older than Sesshoumaru," she said.  
"I'll see if my mom's in a good mood tomorrow night," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru slammed the front door shut, went up the stairs and banged on Inuyasha's bedroom door.  
Inuyasha opened his bed room door and Sesshoumaru immediately punched him in the face. "You better keep your damn mouth shut runt," Sesshoumaru said as he stepped into Inuyasha's room and closed the door.

Inuyasha was holding his abused nose. "What makes you think I'm afraid of you! I told you to leave her alone! You just want to sleep with her to prove some sick twisted point. And as soon as mom and dad come home I'm telling them even if she won't," Inuyasha said the pain slowly subsiding.  
"I don't think you will, not if you still want your little girlfriend Shiori," Sesshoumaru threatened.  
"What the hell do you want with Shiori?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"You better stay the hell away from her!" Inuyasha yelled again

" Then do as you're told and no harm will come to her," Sesshoumaru said and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou ChromeButterfly

Kagome's mom and stepfather were returning today and that meant she would see Sesshoumaru, Kagome was sitting in Naraku's living room at the moment. Naraku wasn't home he said he would be back before Inuyasha came. "_What will I do if when I see Sesshoumaru, what will he do?"_ she wondered she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the front door open. Naraku walked over to her. Kagome jumped and hit him across the face with the pillow.

"Fine, I'll just leave." Naraku said jokingly. "What where you thinking about Kagome?" He asked her. "Sesshomaru." She told him.

"Don't worry about him, Inuyasha will be here shortly, and we will head over to your place to talk to your parents." He told her.

"I think Inuyasha is here." Kagome said getting up to look out one of the windows of the livingroom. Sure enough, Inuyasha was walking up to the door. Naraku opened the door right when Inuyasha was about to knock. "We have a problem, he threatened Shiori." Inuyasha told them as he walked into Naraku's house.

"What oh no, Inuyasha I'm sorry this is my fault, I'll talk to him get him to leave Shiori alone." Kagome said.

"How Kagome you get scared at the mere sight of him."Inuyasha told her.

"I..I know but I'll make some type of bargain, I'll offer to do his homework." she said. Naraku walked over and sat beside her. Kagome you know that Sesshoumaru will not bargain with you." Naraku told her. "Please just let me try." she told them both.

"No use in telling her no she's going to talk to him whether we like it or not."Inuyasha told him. "Right so let's go." Kagome said.

"He went to pick mom and dad up so he should be on his way back Inuyasha said as he took his car keys out.

"Kagome you ride with Inuyasha, I will follow behind you two." Naraku told them as they walked out of the house. They got into the vehicles and drove off, Soon, the three of them were walking into Inuyasha's and Kagome house. Their parents went home yet, so they had at least a minute or two to think about what to say to them when they did get there. Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat down at the kitchen table to wait for their return.

"Just let me do all the talking."Kagome said to them. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Kags they are going to flip when you tell them that you're dating the teacher." Inuyasha said as he got up an looked for some ramen. Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn it we don't have any ramen here I can't do this." Inuyasha told them

"Inu calm down it'll be ok." she said. Just as the front door opened.

"We're home." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mom, dad, we are in here." Kagome yelled from the kitchen. Her mother, father and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. 'Sesshomaru, can you give us a few minutes please, I need to talk to mom and dad in private." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru growled, "go on up to your room Sesshomaru, his father told him. Sesshomaru growled again but went up to his room. "What this about sweety?" Her mom asked her.

"Uh well this is Naraku my teacher and my boyfriend."Kagome said Inuyasha watched he prepared to close his ears at the oncoming screaming.

"What!" Both Sakura and Inutashio yelled. Then Sakura smiled "Oh thank god I thought you were a lesbian." He r mom said pushing Kagome out the way and hugging Naraku.

"Though you're a little old for her I am willing to let you see her as long as she stays a virgin till she's out of highschool." Her mom told Naraku. Kagome's face turned red.

"There is something that you need to be aware of mom, dad. Sesshomaru has been trying to get into Kagome's pants from day one and the other day he attacked her in her room." Inuyasha said as fast as he could. "Kagome is this true." He dad asked her. "Yes, what inuyasha said was the complete truth." She told him. "What are we going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked his parents.

"For now till things are settled Kagome you can stay at Naraku's but I swear if she comes back to me pregnant I will have you r balls"Sakura warned Naraku.

"Yes ma'am." Naraku said.

"What about me?" Inuyasha said.

"What about you?"Inutashio asked him.

"Sesshoumaru will kill me if I stay here." Inuyasha told them.

"He also threatened my girlfriend!"

Inuyasha half yelled

"Fine, you can go too, but your mother and I will be over there once a week to have dinner with ya'll." He father told them.

"Come on, Naraku, Inuyasha, lets go pack." Kagome said

The three of them went into Inuyasha room first, Kagome helped Inuyasha pack while Naraku stood at the door.

When they were done with Inuyasha's room , they went to Kagome; sand all three of them began to pack her belongs. "I need to call a u-haul" Naraku told Inuyasha.

'I'm not taking that much stuff!." Kagome half yelled.

: "In fact all my taking is my school books and a duffel bag." she told them as she threw the packed bag in there direction.

Naraku caught the bag. "Uh don't you need I don't know bras, and stuff?" Inuyasha said,

"Oh you're right and I need my shampoo and my body wash , no offense Naraku but your soap smells, like well soap." She told him as she walked into the bathroom, Sesshoumaru was coming out his room when he saw Naraku and Inuyasha in front of Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru growled at them and walked down stairs and sat in the kitchen with his parents. A few minutes after Sesshomaru sat down, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku came back down stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha told their parents good bye, and Naraku gave them all the contact information.

The three of them left the house. "Well, I least we know that she will get good grades now," Inutashio said jokingly. Sesshomaru growled.

When the three got back to Naraku's home, Inuyasha helped Naraku take the bags in side.

"Oh no." Kagome said.

"What's wrong?" both males asked.

"I left my teddy bear at the house." she told them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"I'm sure you can sleep with out , you have him now. Inuyasha teased.

"I guess I can do with out my teddy bear for THE night." She told

Naraku showed Inuyasha to his new bedroom, He left Inuyasha to go and check on Kagome who was sitting on his bed. "What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"Sesshoumaru I know he is going to do something tomorrow at school , to either me or Inuyasha or both of us." She said as she kept her head down.

"I won't let him." Naraku told her.

"You can't protect me always I have to learn to stand up for myself." she said.

"Umm, maybe we can somehow get your's and Inuyasha's schedule changed, so that you two will have the same classes. And you don't have to worry about him in my class." Naraku told her

"Do you think that it is to late in the season to switch all those classes?" Inuyasha asked Naraku as he walked into their room.

"No, we will explain to them what is going on, and they will allow it" Naraku told him.

"Naraku, they cant find out that we are dating, they don't allow student teacher relations, you will get fired." Kagome told him.

"I only have the one class with him, but it's what he can do that goes on in the school halls and other places." she said.

"If it gets to bad I will handle him." he told her.

Kagome smiled and laid down, she had classes tomorrow. Naraku kissed Kagome on the fore head before leaving the room to talk to Inuyasha.

"How afraid is she of your brother?" Naraku asked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 20. You don't know how evil Sesshoumaru can be the whole senior class worships him, the principal won't even give him detention or suspend him, that's why when I heard the new teach had actually given him detention, I was surprised you weren't fired." Inuyasha told him.

"I see."Naraku said.

"Look don't worry about Kags I'll look out for her and so will her friends , besides I have to get to Shiori before he does." Inuyasha told him.

: Naraku nodded his head and went back into his bedroom, he hoped everything would go well in school tomorrow.

The following morning they had woken up early, they bathed and got dressed. They had decided to go out for breakfast is a small diner just outside of town because it was still early, the sun hasn't came up yet. After they ate, Kagome rode to school with Inuyasha with Naraku following a few cars behind. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in to the building and that's when the whispers started, unfortunately, Sesshomaru had gotten to school first.

"Kagome come let's get our classes changed." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nodded her head. and followed Inuyasha to the main office. after the two got their classes changed they went to their lockers, Kagome was getting her books for class when she was surrounded by Kikyou and Kagura.

"Well, well look who it is." Kagura sneered. "You know Sess is not happy with you right now, he's given everyone permission to do what they want to you." Kagura told her.

Inuyasha walked up to them, "Just remember Kagura, what ever you or Kikyou do to Kagome, I will do ten fold to you, including hurting you two in the most ungodly ways, don't worry, I'm not going to personally beat ya'll in to a pulp, I have plenty of female friends that cant wait to get their hands dirty with you two." Inuyasha warned.

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha . "I'd be less worried about Kagome Inuyasha, and more worried about Shiori." Kikyou told him. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Where is he!" he yelled.

"I don't know but I'm thinking she's going to be his next toy." Kikyou told him and left with Kagura.

"Inuyasha go find her fast." Kagome told him.

"But what about you?" he asked her.

"I have history he wont try anything." she said. Inuyasha hugged her and ran off to find Shiori

Kagome went into class Naraku was already seated at his desk as was Sesshoumaru.

"Miss Higurashi please take your seat." Naraku said to her. "

Yes sir, Mr. Yoshida." she said as she sat in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru growled, "You will pay Kagome, your body will soon be mine." Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Ok students, get into your groups and finish up your projects, the dead line in tomorrow." Naraku said out loud.

"Gee, thanks a lot honey." Kagome thought to herself as she sat down with Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura gave Kagome a dirty look, but Kagome just rolled her eyes at her. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"I guess we're ready to show our project to the class tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Yes but there has been a slight change in things." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh what is it?" Kagome asked him.

"We thought it be better if the miko was to die."Sesshoumaru told her.

"What!" she yelled. Naraku looked over at the group.

"You can't do that Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "

"I just did what are you going to do run to the teacher and tell on me?" he asked her.

"Fine, but the miko will kill herself." Kagome told him. Kagura laughed,

"No, the lord will be killing the miko." Kagura told her.

"Then the miko gets to kill the lord's lady first." Kagome told her. Kagura laughed again,

"Deal." Sesshomaru said.

"What!" Kagura yelled.

"Deal you kill Kagura I kill you." he said.

Naraku came over to the group. "Is everything ok?" he asked

"Fine." Sesshoumaru told him,

"Really then why are these two ladies yelling?" he asked him.

"A little surprise for the class project right Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. she turned to Naraku.

"Mr. Yoshida everything is fine." she said. "I think you'll like our little play." she told him.

"Ok, well then get back to work." Naraku told them. Naraku went back to his desk and sat back down. "Are you sleeping with him yet?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Jealous?" Kagome teased.

"Whore." Kagura hissed. Sesshomaru growled at Kagura and Kagome laughed.

"Even though I am not sleeping with him, you still tend to act jealous." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha never went to class he had been looking for Shiori when the bell rang ending first period, Inuyasha walked to Kagome's history class the class was half empty al that was in there was NAraku, Kagome, Kagura and Sesshoumaru. "Where is she you bastard" Inuyasha yelled as she walked in marching over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Move Hanyou." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I didn't do any thing to little whore. Now get out of my way before I move you myself."Sesshomaru hissed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lost it, he punched Sesshomaru in the jaw.

Oh your in for it now." Kagura teased. Kagome walked over to Kagura, "shut up bitch" Kagome hissed while slapping Kagura in the mouth.

"Oh boy, this is going to get quite ugly" Naraku thought to himself as he pulled Kagome away from Kagura

"Let me go I'll rip her eyes out!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome stop it." Naraku said to her.

"No I hate her, I hate him as well!" she yelled. Naraku still held on to her.

"_Where did she get all this energy from_." Naraku thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that Inuyasha had hit him. " You're going to pay for that." Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru leapt a t Inuyasha, Naraku couldn't stop the brothers in fear of letting Kagome go and her and Kagura would be fighting again.

A teacher that was walking by came into the class room and pulled the two brothers apart. "Everyone to the principals office now!" Naraku yelled.

: Inuyasha got one more hit on Sesshomaru before leaving the room. Naraku walked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kagura into the principal office. "_I would like to see what he is going to TRY to do_." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Naraku moved Kagome and Inuyasha across the room and Naraku stood between the two groups.

The principle came in, "What's going on?" He asked Naraku.

"He's fucking my step sister." Sesshomaru hissed as he pointed to Kagome.

"What!" the principal yelled. "Mr. Yoshida is what he says true.?" Naraku looked at Kagome. "Principal Kaze I have never slept with Kagome." Naraku said

: "Then why did you move her out of my parents house?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Because you were trying to rape her!" Naraku hissed.

Kagome looked at them. "Please Mr, Kaze don't fire Mr. Yoshida he was just helping me." Kagome cried.

"I'm sorry Kagome but we have a rule about student /Teacher relationships as of now Mr. Yoshida you're relieved of your duties I suggest you get a good lawyer." he told him Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No!" She screamed grabbing onto Naraku's arm

"Please I love him." she cried. Naraku removed Kagome's arm from around him.

"It's ok Kagome, "I'll see you later." he said and walked out the office.


	7. Dinner, Party

Thank you ChromeButterfly

Kagome was hurt, she turned to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face, and ran out the principal's office. Kagura gasped no female had ever slapped Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru touched his face where Kagome had slapped him , it was the second time she had hit him. The Principal looked at the three teens.

"You're dismissed next time you will have detention."Mr. Kaze said dismissing them.

Kagome ran back to the classroom where Naraku was putting his papers in his briefcase.

"I..I'm sorry ." Kagome said as she walked over to his desk.

"If you hadn't gotten involved with me you would still have your job." she told him.

"Kagome, it's not your fault, I chose to get involved, I will see you at home ok." Naraku said just before he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the class room.

_"I wonder why didn't the Principal do anything about Sesshomaru trying to rape_ _me?"_ Kagome thought to herself just before the principal came into the room.

"I need you to fill out a report about what Sesshomaru did to you, and how Naraku is helping you and Inuyasha." He told her breathlessly. Kagome nodded her head and followed him back to his office.

Kagome finished filling out the forms, she then went back and finished her classes for the day. "How are you doing Kagome?"Hiten asked her .

"What do you want?"Kagome asked him.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." he said to her.

"You don't care about me, I know he sent you after me." she said as she closed her locker.

Hiten smiled. "Good then you know that he wants to see you now?" he said to her. Kagome looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you." she told him.

"I see, well you do know that he cam make it where you have no friends what so ever."Hiten said to her.

Kagome walked away from Hiten and went to wait outside for Inuyasha . "You ready Kagome?"Inuyasha asked her. "Yeah let's go." She said a s she followed Inuyasha to his jeep.

Kagome and Inuyasha drove back to Naraku's, they parked the jeep and they walked inside. Naraku was in the kitchen reading the news paper, "Hey, I got good news, I just got a job working as a bartender." Naraku told them.

"That's good, much better pay." Inuyasha told him.

"It sure is." Naraku told him.

"Oh hey, I filled a police report about Sesshomaru with the school today." Kagome told them.

Inuyasha sat down, "Kags why I mean what proof will you have, I mean it'll be your word against his." Inuyasha said to her.

"I know but, least it's filed." Kagome told them. Naraku put his paper down.

"I want you two , to not let anyone in the house unless it's your friends or parents." he said.

"The principal also is going to talk to my parents about home schooling." Kagome told them. "That's great, I could teach you." Naraku told her.

"He also said that Inuyasha should do it to." She told them. Just then the door bell rang. Naraku got up to answer it, it was Kagome's mom and dad.

"We heard from the school, sorry." Mom said as she walked in.

"Also we think that Kagome and Inuyasha should be home schooled." Dad said as he sat down in the kitchen. "We are also thinking about sending Sesshomaru away, as part of his punishment, for the way he treated you two." Mom told to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Why did you guys wait so long to tell us?" Dad asked them

"Well uh he said you wouldn't believe us." Kagome told him.

Inutashio sat down on the sofa. "I don't know why he is this way he's never behaved like this."Inutashio said.

"Dad I was thinking I don't want to be home schooled I rather go to school I can take care of myself." Inuyasha said to him.

"Are you sure?" his dad asked.

"Yeah I'm not that afraid of him, besides he's graduating in a few months ." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, that's fine, but Kagome must be home schooled, they paper work has already been taken care of." Dad told them.

"Ok, so then I guess that Inuyasha can clean out my locker for me." Kagome said.

"Of course I will." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok, so Naraku I would like to help you with dinner, while the miss' and the kids have a little talk." Dad told Naraku.

"That's fine, I will show you where everything is." Naraku told him just before him and dad got up and walked back into the kitchen. Mom, kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to Inuyasha's room to talk.

Kagome I'm so happy for you and you as well." Sakura said.

"Thank you mom for accepting my relationship with Naraku." Kagome said to her.

"What are you going to do now that Sesshoumaru is the only one home?"

Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't really been home except to get clothes and some things" she told them. " Inuyasha Shiori called, she was looking for you at school today, she wanted to know if you were going to Hiten's party tomorrow." she said to him.

"I thought she wasn't in school today." Inuyasha said aloud.

"Here, call her Inuyasha, invite her over to dinner." Kagome said to him as she handed him the cordless. "Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said as he dialed Shiori's number.

"Kagome, when are you and Naraku getting married?" Her mother asked. Inuyasha dropped the phone. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked her.

"Don't play dumb, your father and I see how you two act with other when you guys are alone...love is in the air." Mom stated. "Oh god." Kagome thought to herself

"Mother I'm 16 years old I'm not ready to be married, let alone have babies because I know that's what you're going to say next." Kagome told her.

"Well then Inuyasha my favorite puppy when are you and Shiori going to have little pups?" Sakuara asked him.

"I.I uh don't know." he said as she finally got a hold to Shiori.

"Shiori where were you all day?" he asked her.

"Hey Inu I was at practice, I just wanted to know if you were going to Hiten's party." she said. "Since when do you want to go to a party those jerks are throwing?" he asked her.

"He and Bankotsu asked me if I wanted to go, I said yeah don't you want to go with me, it's just one party what could happen?" she asked him. Millions of thoughts went through Inuyasha's mind

"Ok, fine, I will pick you up." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok, oh and they want Kagome and her boyfriend to come to." she told Inuyasha.

"Um, I don't know..that seems like a trick to me." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh come on, like I said, it's only one simple little party, if they do anything, then we can all just leave ok." she begged, "Ok, we will pick you up later." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok, see ya' soon". She told Inuyasha just before she hung up the phone

"What's going on?" Kagome asked him.

"Hiten has invited us to his home for a party."Inuyasha said to her.

"Us?" Kagome asked him. "

Yeah as in me Shiori, you and Naraku." he said as he got up off the bed.

"This can't be good, why would they approach Shiori about a party they never cared if we came before to anything they threw."Kagome said.

"I know I tried to tell her that but she wants to go." Inuyasha said.

"Do you two think it's wise to go?" Sakura asked them.

"No I don't but knowing Shiori she'll go whether I want her to or not." Inuyasha said.

"Well come on let's go and get something to eat we'll discuss it with your dad and Naraku." she said as the three left Inuyasha's room.

They walked down stairs only to see Naraku and Dad playing play station. "Uh, what happened to dinner?" Inuyasha asked them. Dad and Naraku both dropped the controllers and ran back into the kitchen. Soon, black smoke was seen coming from the kitchen. "Dinner...sucked, lets go out to eat." Dad said.

Inuyasha, his mom and Dad drove in Inutashio's car while Kagome rode with Naraku in his. " This nice least we don't have to sneak around anymore." Kagome said to him.

"Yeah it is, I don't know what time I will be coming home from work so I don't want you to wait up for me." he told her.

"But how are you going to home school me then?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't have to leave for work till about 7, so we'll have plenty of time for your studies." he told her. "Did you pay attention to what I said as you were being fired?" she asked him

"You said that you loved me." Naraku told her. Kagome's face not only turned ten shades of red, but her lips quickly took the form of an "O". Naraku smirked, "Don't tell me you that you regret those three tiny words Kagome, because if you do, then I would seem quite the fool. I feel the same way about you." he told her. Kagome didn't say anything as she took in all of the information that her beloved just told her. She smile and then she planted a heated kiss of his lips that caused him to swerve a little bit.

"What is going on back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Son stop acting like you don't know I'm well aware that you and Shiori have done things." his dad said to him.

"That's not the point, she's my little sister, she's not suppose to be kissing men, even if he does like or love her." He said to them.

" Inu I trust Naraku we had a nice talk while we were in the kitchen and on the play station." Inutashio told them. They arrived at the restaurant, Inuyasha was stepping out the car as Naraku was pulling up behind them,

Naraku parked the car and went around on the other side and helped Kagome out the car, They five went into the restaurant.

"You have lip gloss on your lips." Inuyasha said to Naraku.

Naraku quickly wiped the shiny cherry flavored lip gloss off of his lips and shrugged his shoulders. The five of them sat down at a booth in the far back of the restaurant. The waitress came over and handed them the menus, "I'll give ya'll a few minutes to decide, and I will be back, is there something that I can get ya'll in the mean time?" She asked them.

"Two beers for us and white wine, for her and the kids sodas." Inutashio said to them

"We're not kids."Both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

" Right away sir." the waitress said and left.

"Did you tell him?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Not yet." Kagome said.

"Tell me what?" Naraku asked her.

"Well we've been invited to a party at Hiten's tomorrow night." Kagome told him.

"We're not actually going are we?" Naraku asked her.

"I dont want to, I don't thing that it is a good idea." Kagome told them.

"Yea, Sesshomaru will be there." Naraku told them.

"Ok, well, Shiori wants to go, she said that if any thing happens, then we can leave, No questions asked." Inuyasha told them right when their drinks arrived.

"If you don't go she'll still go won't she?" Naraku asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I need to be there incase any of them try anything." Inuyasha said.

"Well I guess we're going then." Naraku said.

"Naraku do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sakura asked.

"I have a younger brother Hakudoshi he just started college, he's been bugging me , he wants to come and visit." he said.

"Let him come I bet he's just as nice as you." Kagome said a s the waitress finished taking their orders.

"Ok, maybe I can get him down here." Naraku said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. He dialedd the number to Hakudoshi, and he picked up. A few minutes later Naraku hung up the phone, "He will be here in the morning." Naraku told them.

"So I take it that he lives close?" Kagome asked him.

"A few hours away." Naraku told her.

After dinner was over everyone went back to Naraku's home. "Do you two need anything before we go?" Inutashio asked them

"No." both said.

"Okay well take care and be safe at that party." Their mom said as she kissed Inuyasha and Kagome before leaving with their dad.

"Well I'm going to bed I have school tomorrow, night." Inuyasha said leaving Kagome and Naraku downstairs. Kagome sat down on the sofa. "I hope nothing crazy happens tomorrow night ." Kagome told him.

"Does Sesshoumaru like any other girls besides you and Kagura?" he asked her.

"I don't think that he does, but he has been seen flirting with Sango and Shiori." Kagome told him. "He's such a dog." Naraku told her.

'Yea, he is, come on, lets go to bed.

Raine: Kagome told him as she stood up. Naraku and Kagome walked upstairs to their room and got changed for bed.

Kagome and Naraku were sleeping peacefully when they were woken as loud music was played in the house. "What the hell is that!" Naraku yelled as he got out of bed and went down the stairs with Kagome followed behind him. expecting to see Inuyasha , he was surprised to see his younger brother Hakudoshi in the kitchen cooking with the radio blasting loud. His black hair cropped short, his head going back and forth with the music.

"I'm going to kill him." Naraku growled and then attacked him.

"Wah, is that any way to say hi to your dear younger brother?" Hakudshi asked him as he picked himself off the floor. Hakudoshi noticed Kagome,

"Babysitting?" He asked Naraku.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha said as he entered the kitchen.

"Go back to bed." Naraku told him. Inuyasha nodded his head, grabbed the radio and went back up to his room.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Hakudoshi." Kagome told him.

"Your babysit a cutie." Hakudoshi told Naraku.

"I am not babysitting anyone, Kagome is my future wife." Naraku told him.

"Robbing the cradle?" Hakudoshi teased.

"What is wrong with you ?how did you even get in the house?" he asked him.

"The same way I did when I was living at home pick the lock." Hakudoshi said as he looked at Kagome. " So Kagome are you sure you want my brother, I'm way more fun, I'll take you anywhere you want, we have great dorm parties he said as he put his arm around her.

Naraku growled.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking why should she be stuck with your old ass." he said as she walked into the other room taking his plate of three slices of pizza. Naraku followed behind him. "How long are you staying?" Naraku asked him.

"Maybe two weeks, I passed all my classes so I'm free, so Big wonderful brother where are we going tonight?" he asked

"There is a party tonight we are going to." Naraku told him.

"Great, lets go." Hakudoshi said.

"No, you dolt, we go in the PM hours, you sleep in the AM hours." Naraku half yelled. "I'm going back to bed." Kagome told Naraku just before she kissed him on the cheek and went back up stairs. "You need to get at least some sleep." Naraku told Hakudoshi just before he followed Kagome back to their room.

: Hakudoshi ate his pizza before going to one of the spare bedrooms.

Inuyasha got up a few hours later and left to go to school. he walked in on Shiori talking to Sesshoumaru. He quickly walked over to them. "I told you to stay away from her." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru looked at him and then Shiori.

"Why Inuyasha I was just making sure Shiori was okay." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Then if that is so, then you two don't mind if I ask you what you two talked about?" Inuyasha asked them.

"That dear young brother is mine and Shiori's little secret, isn't that right sweety?" Sesshoumaru told them just before he took his seat in the class room.

"Inuyasha we need to talk." She told him.

"Ok, about what?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I feel that you are to controlling over me, and I'm breaking up with you." She told him.

"Excuse me? This has to do with my brother doesn't it?" HE half yelled.

"Yes it does, he's just so much better to be with, and a good lay too." She told him just before she walked over to Sesshomaru and planted a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha left the class room, in fact, he left the school, he drove back to Naraku's.

Inuyasha walked in the house slamming the door behind him. "I hate him!" Inuyasha yelled. "How dare she, him Women suck!" he yelled again. Naraku , and Hakodoshi came out from the kitchen ."What's going on?" Both brothers said.

"He , she, Shiori is dating Sesshoumaru, she slept with him!" Inuyasha growled. "She said I was to controlling, he's a better lay, what the hell is that!",He asked them.

" See this why I never make a commitment I just sleep with them and keep them as friends, friends with benefits that is." Hakudoshi said.

Inuyasha was seething, "Where is Kagome?" he asked them.

"I'm right here, are you ok, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"That whore, she was probably with Sesshomaru the whole time yesterday at school when I couldn't find her." Inuyasha told them.

I"m going to go sit in my room for a while." Inuyasha told them just before he walked to his room. "Puppy love." Hakudoshi said. Kagome narrowed his eyes at him,

"You prick! HOw dare you! You need to learn to mind your own damn business! You..you..errrrrrrrrrrr." Kagome hissed just before she walked up to Inuyasha's room a slammed the door. Hakudoshi looked at Naraku.

"She's right man, you don't know what all they been through lately." Naraku told him.

"Ok so tell me." he said to Naraku.

"Their older brother has tried to rape Kagome, he is use to getting his way." Naraku told him.

"I see so Sesshoumaru get's what he wants huh. I guess I should apologize to them both." Hakodoshi said a s he went up to Inuyasha 's room.

" What do you want?" Kagome hissed.

"I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know." he said to them. Inuyasha looked at him,

"Come in." Inu said.

"This party won't your brother be there?" he asked them.

"Yeah."they both said.

"Then why are you going?" Hakudoshi asked them.

"Just to be going."Inuyasha said. "So Kags why don't you get dressed so we can go seeing you take the longest." Inuyasha joked. Kagome threw the pillow at Inuyasha ane walked out the room.

Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagome, and Hakudoshi walked up to Hiten's door and rang the door bell, some other student let them in. The four of them walked into the living room, and it was all ready trashed. "Hey you guys made it." A drunken Hiten half yelled getting all most everyone's attention.

Kagome stayed close to Naraku for most of the night, Inuyasha watched as his former girlfriend was dancing with his brother. Hakudoshi had found some girl to talk too. Inuyasha walked over to Shiori and Sesshoumaru. " Shiori why him, you know w hat a bastard he is you said so yourself, you told me you despised him for the way he treated Kagome, why change now what is he offering you?" He asked her.

"As I said Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a much better lay." She told him. Sesshomaru smirked,

"My, you are quite the little whore." He told Shiori.

"Only for you." She told his just before she kissed him

Inuyasha growled and walked away.

"Don't let them get to you inuyasha." Naraku said. "Hey where did Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked "She went to the bathroom." Naraku told him.

Kagome finished washing her hands and was on her way back down to the party when she saw Sesshoumaru. "Kagome don't be mad at me I'm sorry for forcing myself upon you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru blocked Kagome's way back down.

"Move before you regret it." she hissed.

"My, My you have grown, I'll move as soon as you say you forgive me." he said to her. Kagome pushed him. Sesshoumaru still didn't move instead he managed to back her up when she was far enough away from the steps, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into one of the bedrooms , locking the door behind him.

Sesshomaru ripped off her clothes and threw her onto the bed. "Scream if you like, no one will hear you, the music is to loud." Sesshomaru told her as he removed his clothes.

"Sesshomaru stay a way from me." Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru smirked, he pulled her by her ankle, and laid on top of her. He gripped her by the hips and with one quick painful thrust, he was inside of her. Kagome screamed in pain as Sesshomaru brutally pounded into her.

Kagome cried this is not how she wanted to remember her first time, he had finally gotten her, when she did scream , Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his, he moved his mouth over her neck. "No please stop, it hurts!" she cried. Sesshoumaru paid her no mind, he continued to pound into her. he licked her tears away, he bit into the right side of her neck marking her as his property not mate, "I'm going to cum inside of you." he whispered in her ear. He then spilled his seed inside of her.

"If you don't want to do this again, then keep you mouth shut." Sesshomaru hissed against the shell of her ear.

Kagome nodded her head, Sesshomaru got off of her and got dressed, he then left Kagome to herself.

Kagome gatherd what was left of her clothes and ran out of the room, she wanted to go home. She wanted to die, she wanted find her savior, she wanted to find her Naraku.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to The Broken Butterfly you make my stories better.

Thank you so much.

Please check out Angels of Darkness, and The guardian, both are Nar/Kag

Last time: She wanted to die, she wanted find her savior, she wanted to find her Naraku.

Now

Kagome stayed in bed for the next couple of days she didn't tell Naraku what had happened, in fact when ever he tried to ask her she would change the subject , she was hanging around Naraku's brother Hakudoshi more.

Inuyasha still went to school he still had some friends left Sango and Miroku still hung out with him.

Sesshoumaru went to his classes but his mind was on his property, how he wanted to taste her again and he would now that she was marked. He walked in the class room and sat down in his seat. "Sesshou are you coming over today?" Kagura asked him. Sesshoumaru had been ignoring her since the party last Friday night.

"No, I have more important things to attend to." He told her in a very cold voice.

"Like spending time with that little slut?" Kagura hissed.

"I know damn well you are not referring to Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

"Only slut I know." Kagura told him.

"You know what, I am going over to your house today." Sesshomaru told her in a very calm voice.

"Oh, what made you change your mind?" Kagura asked him.

"I have some desires I need to accomplish." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

When the class was over Kagura gathered her things and went to her next class. Inuyasha went to his classes as well avoiding his now ex Shiori. Inuyasha sat as far away from Shiori as he could..

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said as he sat down next to him in the lunch room.

"Kags has been acting weird she won't talk to me or anyone except Hakodoshi." Inuyasha said as he watched Shiori go over and sit with Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kags was always shy she'll tell you when she is ready." Miroku said as Sango came over and sat with them.

"Shiori , Kikyou do you mind coming over to Kagura's this afternoon?" Sesshoumaru asked them. Kagura hissed.

"Yea, I don't mind, I am after all the one you fuck." Shiori told him but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "I'll come to, it seems to me that you have something really important to tell us." Kikyou told him. "Oh goody, we get to have a party!" Kikyou hissed.

"Shove it." Shiori told her. "

"Why you stupid little bitch, you just wait until you come over." Kagura told her.

"You wont do nothing." Sesshomaru informed Kagura

"It's my house." Kagura screamed. Sesshoumaru was already angry and Kagura was making him madder.

"Kagura you're about to find yourself on the floor." Sesshoumaru warned her.

Hiten and Bankotsu looked at her. Kagura became quite. She turned her face away from him. she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kikyou, and Shiori arrived at Kagura's house.

The four of them walked up stairs, and in to Kagura's room. After a few minutes of complete silence Sesshomaru told Kikyou and Shiori to wait down stairs in the living room. The two girl got up and walked out of Kagura's room. Sesshomaru stood up and closed the door, he then locked it. He then turned Kagura's stereo up loud, so that no one can hear what is about to take place. Sesshomaru turned around to Kagura and smiled at her.

"Come here Kagura." Sesshomaru said in an all to sweet voice. Kagura didn't have to think twice, she got up and quickly walked over to Sesshomaru, only to be bank handed. Kagura feel to the floor and Sesshomaru jumped on top of her.

"When I tell you to do something you fucking don't." he said as she kicked and beat her.

Kagura screamed as Sesshoumaru used his claws on her scarring her once perfect face.

She was bleeding now when Sesshoumaru was satisfied with his work he got off of her bleeding form.

"Get up he growled. Kagura slowly got up holding her bleeding face.

She backed away from him afraid of what he was going to do next..

"Go clean up."he barked. Kagura ran into her bathroom and washed her face.

While she was washing her face.

Kikyou and Shiori came back up, the radio was back to normal volume. Kagura came out the bathroom with a bandage on her face

"Kagura what happened to your face?" Kikyou asked her. "Rough sex." Sesshomaru told her. Shiori glared daggers at Sesshomaru. Kikyou just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, ladies, Kagome is pregnant, fix it." Sesshomaru told them. "How?" Kikyou asked him. "See to it that the child is never born." He told her just before he walked out of Kagura's room.

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table. Naraku walked in the kitchen. "Kagome what is wrong? you have been avoiding me like the plague." he said to her. "I can't tell you." Kagome cried.

"Yes you can , you can tell me anything." Naraku told her. "No not this." she said and ran out the house. Hakudoshi came in the room. Fight?" he asked Naraku. "No , maybe she won't talk to me all the sudden, and that's not like her." he said. Kagome walked around till she came to the park it wasn't dark yet so she sat down.

"Well, well hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"What..do you want?" She stuttered.

"Why would you think I want something from you? Besides I already had it, and to tell you the truth, it was...disturbing." Sesshomaru told her in a very cold like tone. Kagome stood up and she started to walk away. "You now Ka-go-me, you are more than welcomed to come back home." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome started to run.

Kagome ran back to Naraku's. She found Naraku sitting in the livingroom by himself.

"Please don't hate me". she said as she walked over to Naraku. "He raped me and I feel sick I've been feeling sick since then." Kagome told him. The tears falling on his pants legs.

"Who raped you?" he growled.

"S..sesshoumaru at the party last Friday." she told him.

Naraku looked at her. "You need to take a test." Naraku said to her.

"No if I am he'll want to take it."she cried.

"Kagome we won't tell him , we'll do what ever you want if you don't want to keep it , or adopt it out." I'll stand by your side." he said

"Ok, lets go to the hospital then and see if they can run some tests." Kagome told Naraku. Naraku grabbed his keys and walked Kagome to his SUV. They got in and they drove to the hosptal. Once they were in the back room, a doctor came in. "That was fast." Kagome whispered. "We have been slow tonight." The doctor answered.

"Ok, tell me why you're here." The doctor told her.

"I was..raped, and I think that..I.." Kagome started.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me everything at one time. I'm going to go a rape kit, and I am going to send in a few women to help you through this." The doctor told her just before he left the room.

Kagome laid down ahile they took the rape kit. Naraku stayed by her side the whole time. The nurse's left after taking apregnancy test. Kagome turned to Naraku. "I wanted you to be my first." she sadi to him. "I know I still can what he did was not love, but hate." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled at him. She was glad she didn't have to go too school and see him.

* * *

The next day. Kikyou walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Can I talk to you about the little project?" Kikyou asked him. "What about it ?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"If we were to beat Kagome wouldn't that hurt her as well?" she asked him.

Sesshouamru looked at her like she was stupid. "So you dont care if we hurt Kagome?" She asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked away.

Kagura walked over to Kikyo "What did he say?" she asked

"He doesn't care if we hurt her." She told Kagura.

"Did he say when to do it?" Kagura asked her.

"No, but I 'm pretty sure he wanted it done yesterday." Kikyou told her.

Kagura and Kikyou walked out of the current class that they were in to go to the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sat in the living room thinking about everything that had happened up to this point. The results for her pregnancy test had yet to come in. Naraku was at work and Inuyasha was out. She was so bored, Hakudoshi had went out as well. Kagome stood up and looked around Naraku's place.

Kagome left Naraku's home and went for a walk she kept walking till she found herself back at her old home. She still had her key she opened the front door and went inside closing the door behind her.

Kagome walked up to her bedroom and looked around it , it still looked the same nothing was out of place.

She walked out her bedroom and into Sesshoumaru's bedroom She walked over to his bed and sat down on it before she knew it she had fallen asleep on his bed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in class thinking about his little problem he wasn't ready to be a father.

He went to his classes..

School let out early for Seniors Sesshoumaru would be graduating in three weeks.

He got in his car not wanting to be bothered with Kagura or any of them.

He drove home parking his car in the garage, he walked in the house his parent's had went away again.

Sesshoumaru threw his jacket on the sofa and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He took a sip from the bottle before going up to his room.

He opened the door and had yet to look at his bed. He closed the door and looked it setting his book bag on the floor. He looked at his bed and saw Kagome asleep on the bed.

What she is she doing here?" he wondered as he walked over to the bed and bent down looking at her face. He ran his hand across her face.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep. Sesshoumaru climb in the bed and pulled her close to his body burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

She stopped her whimpering and continued to sleep.

Kagome awoke to feel strong arms around her. She turned her head to See Sesshoumaru face.

She tried to get out his arms from around her. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her.

Sesshoumaru awoke form his nap. "Kagome what are you doing in my bed?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked her as he kissed where he marked her.

"I was drawn to your room." she finally said.

"Hmm, the parent's aren't here they went away." he told her as he let her go .

Kagome turned to look at him.

"You're pregnant with my pup." he told her.

Kagome swallowed. "How do you know?" she asked him.

"I can smell it, my scent is all on you." he told her as he got off the bed.

"Do you want to keep the pup?" Sesshoumaru asked her

Kagome sat up in the bed and kept her head down. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and titled her chin up to look into his golden eyes.

Her chocolate orbs held sadness and fear in them. "Answer me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You will let me keep it?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course I would for a price." he said as he walked over to his desk.

"What do you want my soul?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Actually when I marked you became my pet Kagome, but what I want you to do is move in with me after I graduate in three weeks that means dump Naraku do you accept these terms or do I terminate the pregnancy?" he asked her

Kagome looked at him.

**Next chapter will be longer promise**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long please forgive this author

* * *

**

Previous:

"What do you want my soul?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Actually when I marked you became my pet Kagome, but what I want you to do is move in with me after I graduate in three weeks that means dump Naraku do you accept these terms or do I terminate the pregnancy?" he asked her

Kagome looked at him.

**Now**

"I accept your terms." she told him.

"That's my girl." he a said as he walked over to her. Kagome kept her head down she was going to break up with Naraku.

Kagome stood up as Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed.

"You have two weeks to dump him." he told her.

"I love him ." she said.

Sesshoumaru touched Kagome's stomach. "You haven't been taking care of yourself." he said to her changing the subject.

Kagome kept her head down. "I want you to come and see me everyday until I move out of here." he told her.

Kagome's stomach growled. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead before standing up.

"Come on I'll fix you something to eat." he told her.

She followed him out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen, she sat down at the kitchen table while Sesshoumaru opened the refrigerator door.

Kagome looked around the kitchen as Sesshoumaru fixed her something to eat.

Kagome was thinking in her mind how she was going to tell Naraku good bye. Sesshoumaru sat a bowl of Ramen down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

Kagome ate the ramen she felt so naked under Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I have to get going." she said to him.

"You don't want to keep me company?" he asked her.

"I..I need to go." she said standing up.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and pulled her to him, he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't forget what I said." he warned her.

"I know I will be here tomorrow at three." she told him before she walked out the house and down the street. Kagome heart was beating fast She walked home looking at different stores as she walked back to Naraku's home.

* * *

She took her key out and unlocked the door Naraku was playing a game when he heard the door close.

"Kagome where have you been?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her. Kagome wiped the tears away that were threatening to fall down her face. "I just want for a walk." she said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You feeling ok?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah fine what's for dinner?" She asked him.

"I was thinking I take you out just the two of us." he told her.

"That'll be nice I'm just going to go and take a quick shower." she told him.

Kagome walked into the bedroom she shared with Naraku and picked out a black dress she wasn't sticking out to much yet, she laid it on the bed and went into the bathroom she turned the shower on she took her clothes off and got into the shower.

She washed her body she felt so dirty she was going to have to leave the one man that really loved her and would do anything for her.

Kagome turned the shower off and walked back into the bedroom she dried herself off and put on her black dress she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She put her make up on and walked back downstairs.

"I'm ready." she said to him.

Naraku walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, he left a note on the table for Inuyasha and his brother.

Kagome looked at Naraku as he drove to the restaurant. "Kagome I was thinking that we could start looking for items for the nursery." he said to her.

"That would be great." she said

Naraku parked the car he took her to the same restaurant her stepfather had taken them too not too long ago before she was raped Kagome sighed as she got out the car. Her and Naraku walked into the restaurant. They were seated in the back Kagome looked at Naraku .

"Order anything you like." he said to her.

Kagome picked up the menu and looked it over , glancing at Naraku every once in a while.

Kagome put her menu down. "Naraku I have something to tell you." Kagome said to him.

Naraku put his menu down and looked at Kagome.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you ." she told him.

"I love you too." he said and leaned over and kissed her.

Kagome took his hand in hers and kissed it the waiter came over and took their orders leaving the two alone again.

"Let's dance." Naraku said to her as he stood up Kagome took his hand and walked over to the dance floor. Kagome laid her head on Naraku's shoulder. She still didn't know how she was going to say good bye to him. She was losing her mind her heart felt so hollow and incomplete. She was going to have to let him go no matter how much she loved him.

"You'll always be in m y heart." she said as she looked up at him.

Naraku looked at her. "Why are you talking like this?" he asked her.

"I just want you to know that you're a part of me and you'll always be my love." she said as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

After the song ended they went back over to the table and sat down.

Kagome started eating her food . "Naraku where do you see us in the next three years?" she asked him.

"Well I am hoping that after the baby is born you and I can get married and move." he told her.

"You want to marry me?" she asked him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Of course I want to marry you I love you did you think that I wouldn't he asked her.

"Well a little." she said to him.

"Don't you want to marry me?" he asked her

Kagome put her fork down. "Yes I want to marry you but look at me I 'm pregnant by my stepbrother." she said.

"Kagome I don't blame you for what happened." he said to her.

"Well I do and that why I can't marry you." she told him and got up from the table and walked out the restaurant. Naraku got up and went after her but she was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome gathered her things preparing to move in with Sesshoumaru. "I hate this ." she cried as she finished packing. Naraku drove back to his home and walked in the house and up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom to see Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm packing I can't stay here anymore Naraku." Kagome said to him.

"Why not Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"Because I'm pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby that's why!" she yelled at him.

Naraku slammed the bedroom door closed. "You think I wouldn't help you raise this baby?" he asked her.

"It's not yours it's his , he knows." She cried

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked her.

"I saw him earlier today we talked and he told me he wants to raise our baby together." Kagome told him.

"How can you go anywhere near him?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome didn't say anything to him she just looked at him. "He told me that if I didn't dump you he would terminate the pregnancy."

Naraku walked over to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry Kagome, let's leave I'll give the house to my brother." Naraku told her.

"Leave and go where?" she asked him.

"I don't know but we'll change our names and everything you know that if you stay with Sesshoumaru he will make your life a living hell." Naraku told her.

"You're right." she said kissing him.

Naraku kissed her back his tongue going into her mouth. Kagome moaned into the kiss.

"I love you." she said as they fell onto the bed.

Naraku began to remove her clothes.

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome nodded her head.

Naraku smiled at her as he kissed her neck. "Oh Naraku." Kagome said to him as she removed his shirt. She wanted to be loved.

Both were now naked. Naraku kissed her breasts, his other hand gently touched her stomach being carful not to hurt her.

She lifted her head up as he sucked on one of her nipples. Kagome arched her head back as he made love to her with his tongue.

"Don't stop." she begged him.

Naraku ran a hand through her hair. He wasn't going to give Sesshoumaru the chance to hurt his Kagome ever again they would leave raise the baby.

Naraku moved to down to in between her legs he licked her tiny pearl making Kagome whither. She pushed herself further into his mouth. He loved the taste of her she tasted so sweet. Kagome ran her hands through his hair Naraku stopped making love to her with his tongue and moved back up to her kissing her on the lips. "I love you so much." He said as he entered her.

Kagome gasped at the sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome shook her head no. Naraku moved inside of her starting out slow.

Naraku couldn't help but moan as her muscles wrapped around his throbbing member.

Naraku felt him self coming he looked at her neck this would protect her and the baby form Sesshoumaru . Naraku bit into her neck marking her as his mate.

"Ahh." She moaned as his teeth pierced her skin.

Naraku licked the blood away from her mark. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"We're now mated." Naraku told her as he rested his head on her breasts.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome woke up and she looked at Naraku before getting out of the bed She walked into the bathroom and took a shower After changing her clothes she walked back out into the bedroom to see Naraku still sleeping. Kagome then walked downstairs, deciding to make breakfast for Naraku and herself. She still had to think about what to do as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. True she was now mated to Naraku but she still had the other mark on her neck from Sesshoumaru. Kagome made toast, eggs and some sausages along with a cup of coffee for Naraku and orange juice for herself.

Naraku woke to find that Kagome was not next to him. He got out of bed when he smelled fresh coffee brewing.

"Morning Kagome" Naraku said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Naraku" she said as she finished making the toast.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm doing fine actually" she told him.

"That's good. I enjoyed last night," he told her as she walked over to him with his plate.

"I did too" she said smiling.

"What's on your mind?" Naraku asked her as she sat down.

"Just that I need to find a doctor" she told him as she drank her juice.

"Yeah it's time" he told her.

Kagome bit her lip. "I'm going out for a while" Kagome said to him.

"Where are you going? I'll take you" Naraku offered.

"Just out for a while" he said.

"Honey, if there is something you need you can tell me" Naraku told her.

"I'm okay really. I'll see you later" she told him as she stood up.

"Don't worry about the dishes" Naraku told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Kagome told him and kissed him on the lips before walking out of the house.

Kagome walked around the city. She walked over to some of the shops and saw some nice clothes for maternity. "That would be nice" she said as she looked at the clothes She walked around some more and even stopped at Wacdonalds to get some lunch. She looked at the time it would soon be time to meet Sesshoumaru.

Kagome walked back to the home she shared with her mom and step dad. She took her key out and unlocked the door. She walked inside sat down on the sofa and waited for him to come home from school. She didn't have to wait too long before Sesshoumaru walked in.

"You came" he said to her.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice" she said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down on the sofa. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I ate," she told him.

"That's good" he said as he touched the side of her face.

"Have you talked to Naraku yet?" he asked her.

"I have" she said as she stood up.

"And?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"There's nothing else to tell at the moment I haven't broken up with him yet" she said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her then touched her stomach. "Can you tell me why you did this to me?" she asked him.

"It's very simple. I wanted you" Sesshoumaru said to her. "But that doesn't have to do with what I want to talk to you about now."

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I have already bought a home for us, not too far from my college so we will be moving soon" Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't do this, Sesshoumaru I can't raise a baby with you" she told him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? You know what I am going to do to you then correct?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him and then spoke. "Sesshoumaru I love Naraku how can I leave him for the man that raped me?"

"I don't think you understand Kagome, if you don't move in with me you will lose that pup, along with any chances of having any child in the future" he warned her.

Kagome sighed. "You win Sesshoumaru I'll get my things and move this week" she told him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Very good pet you'll see in time how kind I can be" he told her.

"When are mom and dad coming back?" she asked him.

"Next week, just in time for the graduation" he told her.

"Are you going to tell them about me, us?" she asked.

"I will eventually" he said.

"I want to finish going to school Sesshoumaru."

"I would never take your education away from you, and by time the pup is born I will hire a nanny" he told her.

"Why me?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru heard her. "You want to know why I chose you?" he asked her.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"I chose you because you were different You were the first girl to deny me and I couldn't handle that" he replied.

"So now if I don't do what you want you will kill my baby?" she asked him

"Yes" he said.

Kagome was tired. She yawned. "I'm sleepy" she said to him.

"You can go upstairs and take a nap," he told her. "Don't worry I won't take you in your sleep."

Kagome left the kitchen and went up to her old room She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Naraku decided to go shopping He grabbed his keys and was getting ready to leave when his brother came in the house.

"Hakudoshi, just the man I was hoping to see" Naraku said to him.

"What do you want?" he asked Naraku

"I need to go shopping for some baby items" he told him

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked

"You're going to help me or do I have to force you?" Naraku asked him.

"But, I wanted to sleep" Hakudoshi whined.

"Sleep in the car" Naraku growled at him.

"Fine" he said as he followed Naraku out of the house, pouting all the way. Once in the car, Hakudoshi turned the radio on.

"How much stuff are you buying?" he asked Naraku as he drove.

"I don't know a crib, baby clothes, toys" he said.

"Do you even know what Kagome is having?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Matter of fact I do" he said smiling.

"Well tell me" Hakudoshi said.

"She's having a girl" Naraku told him.

"Does she know that?" Hakudoshi asked him.

"No" he said

"That's not fair. You're a demon!" Hakudoshi yelled.

"Shut up! I'll tell her tonight" Naraku told him.

Naraku drove up to the baby store and parked. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my afternoon" Hakudoshi grumbled as they walked into the store.

"Hi welcome to Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" a young sales girl said to Naraku and Hakudoshi.

"Hi" both males said

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the girl asked them.

"My wife and I are expecting our first child and I wanted to surprise her by decorating the nursery room" Naraku told her.

"I see do you know what you're having?" she asked

"A girl" he said with a smile.

"Oh, well then let me take you to our Princess department" she said with a big smile.

Hakudoshi groaned This was going to be all afternoon.

When they walked into the Princess department there were all types of princesses on the walls and on the blankets and chairs.

Naraku walked over to a pink and white crib and looked at it. "I'll take this one" Naraku told the girl.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked him

"Yes" Naraku said to her. He then went over to the blankets and picked up pink and white ones to match the crib. "Let's see I'm going to need some white paint and do you have any teddy bears?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes how many do you want?" she asked.

"Do you have a big one?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, let me just write this up" she told him.

The girl then showed him to the stuffed animals and toys. Naraku saw a big white teddy bear with a pink hat on its head and a pink tutu on the bottom.

"I'll take this and that, and that**,"** he said as he pointed to different items.

After almost buying up the whole store, Naraku was done. He gave her the address for where to have the crib and some of the larger items delivered.

"Can we go home now?" Hakudoshi asked him.

"Yeah let's get home She said that they will be there in a few hours" Naraku told him.

Naraku made a quick stop at another baby store, much to his brother**'**s annoyance. He came back out 20 minutes later with four bags.

"What did you buy?" Hakudoshi asked him

"Some clothes" Naraku told him as he put them in the back. He started the car again and this time drove home.

"Don't go anywhere" Naraku said to Hakudoshi when they got back home.

"Why?!" he yelled.

"You're going to help me with the nursery" Naraku said as Inuyasha came into the house.

"Ah, another helper" Naraku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku handed Inuyasha and Hakudoshi each two cans of paint and brushes. "The room next to mine go" Naraku told them.

"What?!" both Inuyasha and Hakudoshi asked.

"You two are painting the nursery" he told them.

"Fine but only because it's for Kagome!" Inuyasha told him

Naraku nodded his head and watched as they went upstairs to paint the nursery.

As far as Inuyasha and Hakudoshi knew Naraku was the father of Kagome's baby not Sesshoumaru.

Naraku started on dinner and, looking at the time he wondered where Kagome was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went upstairs to check on Kagome. He opened the bedroom door to find her still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. He looked at her stomach to see it move some. His pup was alive and well within her.

Sesshoumaru shook her lightly to wake her. "Kagome wake up" Sesshomaru said to her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Time to go" Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome sat up in the bed. "Yeah it's getting kind of late" she said to him.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru back down the steps. She grabbed her coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said before walking out of the house.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm and pulling her to him kissed her on the lips. Kagome struggled against the kiss before Sesshoumaru let her go.

Kagome didn't say bye she just walked as fast as she could back to Naraku's.

Naraku had just finished setting up the nursery with the help of Hakudoshi and Inuyasha. He was in the kitchen finishing dinner when Kagome came in.

"Sorry I took so long I lost track of time" she told him.

"Dinner is ready" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Mmm. I'm hungry" she said.

"But first I want to show you something" Naraku told her as he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs.

"Close your eyes" he said

Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku led her into the nursery. He turned the lights on.

"Open your eyes" he said.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked. "Oh my God, Naraku This is beautiful, how did you do this?!" she asked as she walked over to the crib.

"I had some help thanks to Inuyasha and Hakudoshi" he told her. Naraku walked over to her and kissed her.

"Thank you, I love it" she said as she looked at the walls.

"Naraku I don't want to move I want to raise the baby here in this home" she said.

"Then we will" he told her.

Kagome smiled This was the life she wanted she would find away around Sesshoumaru's demands.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome sat on her and Naraku's bed. _I'm running out of time what am I going to do?_

Naraku was at work, Inuyasha was at school and Hakudoshi was somewhere else. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom

Sesshoumaru sat in the school auditorium with his friends Hiten, Bankotsu, Kikyo and Kagura Graduation practice was now over.

"So tomorrow we graduate" Kikyo said to them.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Kagura said.

"Sess, what are your plans after graduation?" Hiten asked.

"Kagome will be moving in and preparing for our child" he told him.

"She actually agreed?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said.

"Wow" was all Hiten could say.

They stood up from their seats and left the room, each getting into their own car. Sesshoumaru drove home and parked the car in the driveway. He then walked inside the house, and was on his way to his bedroom when he saw his father and step-mom.

"Hey dad, mom" Sesshoumaru said to them.

"Sesshoumaru glad you're back" Inutaisho said

"Yeah I just came back from the rehearsal" he told them.

"Well we're glad that we made it back in time Do you think you can get along with Kagome and Inuyasha long enough to go out and eat tonight?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure I can" Sesshoumaru told her and left to go up to his bedroom.

Inuyasha was downstairs making himself a snack when the phone rang.

"Hello" Inuyasha said when he answered the phone.

"Inuyasha, it's dad we're back from our trip and would like to see you and Kagome" his dad told him.

"Oh Dad, I don't know if that's a good idea" he said.

"If it will make you feel better Naraku can come along" Inutaisho told him.

"Okay give me a chance to talk to Naraku and Kagome. Then I'll call you back and tell you what we decided" Inuyasha told him and hung up.

"Oh boy" Inuyasha said before going back to fixing his snack.

* * *

Kagome was out with Naraku shopping for maternity clothes. "Do you like this?" she asked him as she held up a blue dress. Naraku looked it over.

"I like it" he told her. Kagome smiled at him as she picked up some more clothes.

"Naraku, what are we going to do about Sesshoumaru?" she asked him

"He can't touch you I marked you as my mate" he said.

"I know, I just don't want to lose the baby" Kagome told him.

"I promise you won't" he told her.

Kagome finished shopping and Naraku took the bags to the car and placed them in the trunk He then helped Kagome into the car and, after making sure she was taken care of he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where to now?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"Lunch" she said. Naraku nodded his head and took off to a nearby restaurant.

Naraku thought about how Kagome had completely changed his life He had never thought that he would find a woman as great and loving as Kagomeand it hurt that Sesshoumaru had raped her. Naraku parked in the parking lot of the restaurant and got out helping Kagome out as well. She held his hand as they walked inside. They were greeted by the host, and were taken to their seats where they were given menus.

"Honey have you thought about any names for her?" Naraku asked.

"No, not yet Should we buy a baby book of names?"

"We can do that if you want or come up with one on our own" he told her

The waitress came over to their table and took their orders Kagome looked around the restaurant Her mind would go back to Sesshoumaru every once in a while and how he threatened that he would kill the pup if she didn't move in with him. Tomorrow was the graduation and she still had no idea what she was going to do as far as he went.

The waiter came back with their food and drinks and left When lunch was over Naraku paid for the meals and the two left and headed home.

Kagome walked in behind Naraku since he carried the bags into the house. Inuyasha came down the steps to see Naraku and Kagome. "I'm glad you two are back there is something I need to tell you" he said.

"What is it?" Naraku asked him as he placed the bags on the floor.

"My dad called he wants us to go out with them tonight" Inuyasha told them.

"So what's the problem?" Naraku asked.

"Sesshoumaru will be joining us" he said.

Kagome sighed and looked at Naraku. "Let's just go, I want to see my mom and step-dad anyway" she told Naraku.

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked turning to look at her.

"Yes I'm sure" she told him.

"Call your dad and tell him we'll meet them there just ask for the time and place" Naraku told him. Inuyasha nodded his head and picked up the phone to call his dad.

After getting the information, Inuyasha hung up the phone and told Naraku what restaurant and the time.

Since they didn't have to leave until seven, Kagome went upstairs showered first and then took a nap.

Sesshoumaru was in his room finishing packing for the move to his new place It would be fun to see Kagome tonight, he had plans for her and Naraku wasn't going to stand in his way. Kagome would be moving in with him tomorrow.

Dinner

Sesshoumaru, Sakura and Inutaisho arrived at the restaurant first and were seated. They ordered drinks and talked as they waited for the others to show up. Kagome, Naraku and Inuyasha finally showed up. "Sorry we're late" Naraku said as they took their seats.

"It's okay" Kagome's mom said as she kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"How was the trip?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was wonderful I think we'll do it again soon" Inutaisho said to him.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Kagome as if he was going to devour her.

"So why are we here?" Kagome asked.

"Well tomorrow is Sesshoumaru's graduation and I want you all to be there" Inutaisho told them.

Kagome didn't say anything She waited to see what Naraku and Inuyasha were going to say.

"I know you three don't get along but we're a family and as a family we should celebrate" Inutaisho told them.

"Fine I'll go" Inuyasha said.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "Whatever you decide" he told her taking her hand in his.

"Like he said we're family" she said not looking at Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho nodded his head and called the waitress over and everyone ordered.

Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her tonight he would just have to wait till tomorrow.

When dinner was over and paid for Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to their parents and got into Narraku's car. Naraku talked to Kagome's mom and stepfather before he too got in the car and drove off.

"That went well" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes, no one was killed" Inutaisho replied.

"Well we had better go tomorrow will be a busy day" Sakura said.

Kagome changed her clothes and got into bed snuggling up to Naraku. "Kagome are you sure you want to go?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes Naraku" she said.

Naraku kissed Kagome on the lips He just hoped that everything went well tomorrow.

But tomorrow something would happen to change the course of all their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru was up early the next morning Today was the graduation and also the day he would be taking Kagome away from Naraku and the others.

He walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower.

Kagura was sitting in her bedroom doing her hair and makeup Today she would finally be out of that school and Sesshoumaru's grasp She wondered how she could've been so stupid to do everything he wanted and all for what? He used her as a punching bag His objective was to have Kagome and now Kagome was carrying his pup.

Kagome wasn't as bad as Kagura had thought she was it wasn't her fault that Sesshoumaru was a jerk Kagome was a victim and Kagura knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to stop until he broke her.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Kagura dear, Kikyo is downstairs waiting for you" her mom said.

Kagura finished putting her make up on and looked at herself in the mirror before walking out of her bedroom.

She walked down the stairs and saw Kikyo with her car keys in her hand. "Hey you ready?" Kikyo asked her. Kagura nodded her head.

"Mom, Dad I'll see you there!" Kagura yelled and walked out of the house with Kikyo.

"You look pale is everything okay?" Kikyo asked her.

"I was just thinking about how this year has gone by so fast" Kagura told her once they were in the car.

"I know, can you believe we're graduating?" Kikyo asked.

"Is all you can think about graduating?" Kagura asked her.

"What else is there to think about?" Kikyo asked her

"How about the fact that Sesshoumaru raped Kagome!" Kagura yelled.

"Kagura, Kagome wanted it We all know that she was always near him" Kikyo said.

"No she wasn't she stayed as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could!"

Kikyo pulled into the parking lot turned the car off and looked over at Kagura.

"Kagura you better get your act together before you see Sesshoumaru and the others" Kikyo told her.

Kagura stepped out of the car and walked inside the building to get ready. Kagura walked over to the table and signed for her cap and gown. She walked away from the table with her cap and gown in her hand.

"Kagura" she heard her name being called and she turned around to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru" she said

"I was looking for you You're coming to my party?" he asked.

"I wasn't aware that I was obligated to come" she told him.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "You don't want to spend time with me?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"No, I meant, I'll be there" she said with a sigh.

"Good I look forward to seeing you then" Sesshoumaru told her and walked away from her.

* * *

Kagome, Naraku and Inuyasha took their seats. Naraku placed his hand on Kagome's growing stomach.

"Next year it'll be you two" Naraku said to them.

"Hey you guys made it" Inutashio and Kagome's mom said.

Kagome smiled at them and the music started playing Kagome placed her hands in her lap.

After the students marched in the ceremony began. Their names were called one by one to get their diplomas. Sesshoumaru looked up at the audience and saw Kagome holding onto Naraku's hand.

He growled low in his throat, but suppressed it Soon he would have Kagome all to himself.

After the ceremony was over Naraku, Kagome Inuyasha and his parents waited for Sesshoumaru outside.

Kagome was tired of standing on her feet and was getting ready to go sit in Naraku's car when Sesshoumaru finally came out.

"Son!" Inutashio said and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

Kagome's mom walked over to him and gave him a kiss and a hug. Kagome watched the whole scene.

Sesshoumaru withdrew from the hug and walked over to Kagome. She stepped back. "Kagome I'm so glad you were able to come" he said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything Today was the deadline. Sesshoumaru hugged her, Naraku watched as did Inuyasha.

"You look beautiful as I would expect from my pet" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"You will be coming with me tonight."

Kagome moved away from him, fear shining in her eyes as he walked away from her. Kagome got into Naraku's car and put her seatbelt on Inuyasha got into his own car and drove off.

"Can we order in?" Kagome asked Naraku as he waved goodbye to Inutashio and Sakura.

"What do you feel like?" Naraku asked her.

"Pizza" she told him Naraku drove home and helped Kagome inside before picking up the phone and calling the pizza man.

Kagome yawned as she rested her head on the sofa. "All set" Naraku told her as he sat down beside her.

"This is what I want I'm surprised my mom hasn't said anything about my stomach" Kagome told him.

"Maybe she's waiting for you to say something" Naraku told her.

"Maybe" Kagome said

"I'm going to change" she told him and kissed him on his lips before going upstairs.

Kagome sat on the bed as she took her shoes off. Sesshoumaru's words were playing over and over again in her head.

Kagome changed her clothes and came back downstairs. Her stomach growled as she smelled the pizza.

"Just in time" Naraku said to her. Kagome sat down beside him, Naraku handed her a slice of pizza. "This is so good" she said as she bit into it.

"So now that the summer is here what do want to do?" Naraku asked her.

"Just enjoy our time together before the baby is born" she told him.

The music was loud and Sesshoumaru and his friends were all having a great time. Kagura watched as Sesshoumaru danced with one of the former cheerleaders.

She gulped her drink down and threw the empty cup into the trash.

"Hey Kagura" Hiten said to her.

"Hi" she said to him and walked out to the back away from the party She looked at her watch to check the time it was only 9:30. Kagura walked over to where the pool was and sat down.

Sesshoumaru looked around for Kagura He didn't see her anywhere in the house. He walked out the house and saw her sitting by the pool. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"It was too noisy inside so I came out here" she told him.

"Why are you out here?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you."

"Well you found me." She stood up to look at him.

"So I have, why are you avoiding me?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was made to come here not like I had a choice."

"You hate me Kagura?" he asked her.

"I once loved you Sesshoumaru, but I finally opened my eyes to what type of man you are," she said

"Oh and what type of man am I?" he asked her.

"You raped Kagome, and then you wanted us to kill the baby" she said

"Since when do you care how I treat Kagome? As I recall you never liked her" he said

"You're a bastard you couldn't stand the fact that Kagome fell in love with someone that wasn't you!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her "Guess what Kagura? Kagome will be coming to my house tonight" he told her.

"The hell she will, she hates your guts!"

Sesshoumaru slapped Kagura across her face. "Leave!" he told her.

Kagura touched her face and ran out of the house.

Later that night after the party had ended Sesshoumaru sat in his new house He looked around it was missing one thing.

He closed his eyes and lay down on his bed.

* * *

At Naraku's home

Kagome and Naraku were sleeping in their bed Naraku was sleeping peacefully beside Kagome.

Kagome sat up in the bed and looked around the room She pulled off the covers and got out of bed She then walked out of the bedroom and down the steps. She walked out the front door and down the street She was in a trance She walked and kept walking till she was standing in front of a mansion. She walked up to the house and pushed on the door and it came open. She walked inside and walked up the stairs then down the long hallway and she stopped where she saw the door open. She walked in and looked over at the bed The figure in the bed sat up.

"Welcome" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.


	15. Trance

Special Thanks to my beta

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked down at him. "Kagome get in the bed" he said to her. She obeyed, climbing into the bed beside him. Sesshoumaru turned her face toward him. "This mark on your neck and the baby help me to control you" he said as he looked her over.

Kagome's eyes were lifeless Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips. "Kiss me back" he said against her lips.

Pulling Kagome down into the bed, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time before going to sleep himself.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke up and smiled Kagome was still asleep and he decided to wake her up.

"Wake up Kagome" he said in her ear.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around "Naraku?" she called out.

She heard a growl and slowly turned her head to see Sesshoumaru looming over her.

"S..Sesshoumaru!" she said in horror.

"Hello Kagome, did you sleep well?"

"What am I doing here?!"

"You came here last night" he says as he pushes her hair out of her face.

Kagome smacked his hand away. "No, you did something to me I was asleep in Naraku's bed."

"I told you, Kagome you would be coming to me if you wanted that pup to live."

"I hate you! I don't want you I never did You raped me, you're the reason my life is ruined!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Watch your mouth you little bitch!"

"I'm leaving, you" she said.

"I will kill you where you lay" he growled.

Kagome turned her head away from Sesshoumaru She missed Naraku and she wondered what he would think.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked still not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Right there" he said, pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

Kagome got up and went to the bathroom. "What am I going to do?" she wondered.

* * *

Naraku woke up. "Morning**,"** he said as he looked to where Kagome was supposed to be sleeping, only to find her not there Not thinking anything of it he got out of bed and took a shower After his shower and getting dressed in a pair of jeans he walked downstairs to find Inuyasha in the kitchen looking around for something to eat.

"Morning" Naraku said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Kagome still sleep?" he asked Naraku.

"No, I thought she was down here" Naraku said to him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No I haven't seen her since last night."

Naraku walked out of the kitchen getting worried. "Where could she be?" he said as he went to the front door, to unlock it, only to find it already unlocked.

"Inuyasha have you been outside today?" he asked

"No why?" he asked, coming into the other room.

"The door was unlocked, which means if you didn't do it, then Kagome left" he said opening the door.

Naraku had this bad feeling that something was wrong He didn't want to call her mom and upset her if Kagome was just taking a walk.

Naraku went back up to his bedroom and put his shirt and shoes on and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to look for her If she calls or comes back call me on my cell!" he called and left the house.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Naraku got in his jeep and went searching for Kagome He went to her usual places the park, ice cream shop, and the pet shop.

* * *

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's bed She was going to leave and she had to think of a way that wouldn't hurt her or the baby.

Sesshoumaru came into the room with breakfast. "Here you go" he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you" she said fighting the urge to spit in his face.

"Don't worry you'll get used to me" he said handing her the plate.

"Sesshoumaru I love Naraku, I really do, please just let me go, let me raise the baby in peace" she pleaded with him.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make _

_it ok_

_I miss you_

"No, you're having my pup!"

"Because you raped me! You knew I was saving myself for the man I loved!**"** she said and threw the plate in his face and then ran out of the room.

"I have to get away from him" Kagome thought to herself, trying to find a way out of the house.

Sesshoumaru got up and ran out of the bedroom. "Kagome!" he roared.

Kagome stood still too scared to move as Sesshoumaru walked up to her.

"Stay away from me! Let me go" she said now backing away from him. She put her hands up to shield her face.

A blue light surrounded her knocking Sesshoumaru away and out of the room, knocking him out.

Kagome looked around her to see Sesshoumaru on the floor She took the chance and ran out of the house and down the street. Kagome looked around for help

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Naraku saw Kagome and then hit the brakes.He got out of the car and ran over to her.Kagome thinking it was Sesshoumaru, began to scream.

"Kagome! It**'**s me" Naraku said holding her.

"N..Naraku I, Sesshoumaru he--I don't know how I got here, but I'm happy to be in your arms" she said before fainting.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

song By: AVRIL LAVIGNE LYRICS - When You're Gone


	16. Chapter 16

Naraku picked Kagome up and carried her to his car and sat her in the front seat and put the seat belt on her and got in the car and drove off going back to his home as he stopped at a red light he looked over at Kagome he was glad that he had found her he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and decided to take her to the hospital to get her checked out, While he drove he picked up his cell and dialed his house.  
"Hello?"Inuyasha said as he picked up the phone  
"Inuyasha it's Naraku I found Kagome. I am taking her to the hospital." Naraku tells him.  
"The hospital what happened?!" Inuyasha asks him.  
"I am not sure we found each other and she fainted in my arms, call your parents and tell them I am taking her to Shikon University." Naraku says to him.  
"All right I'll meet you there." Inuyasha said and hung up and called his dad.  
"Hello ?"Inutashio said.  
"Dad it's me tell mom that Naraku has taken Kagome to Shikon University and that for us to meet him there." Inuyasha tells him.  
"What!, alright we're on our way!" Inutashio says to him and hangs up the phone and him and Seira left the house and got in their car and headed to the hospital.

Naraku got to the hospital and took Kagome to the emergency room and where she was taken into a room. "She's pregnant a few weeks." Naraku tells the doctors as he looks at Kagome. "So you're the father then?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am."Naraku tells them which wasn't a lie he and Kagome were going to raise the baby together. The doctors hooked Kagome up to an iv and began giving her nourishment. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked up happy to see Naraku and not Sesshoumaru. "Naraku she said softly.

"Kagome hey, are you okay?" Naraku asks her as he takes her h and in his and kisses it.  
"Yeah, what happened to me?" she asks him.  
"I found you walking down the street and then you fainted in my arms so I brought you here to get you and the baby checked out." He tells her.  
"I see, is the baby okay?" Kagome asks  
The doctor brings over ultrasound and puts a gel like substance over Kagome's stomach and turns the machine on and checks out Kagome's stomach and there was a heartbeat, Kagome looked over at the monitor when she heard the heart beat

"The baby is doing fine if you haven't already you should start going to doctor visits so then can give you the proper medicine to take care of you and the baby." The doctor tells Kagome..  
"Yes we were going to get one soon but a lot of things have come up." Naraku tells him  
"Well I like for you to stay here just a few hours more so we can monitor you, we'll get a room set up." The doctor tells them as he turns the machine off and Puts it away and walks out the room.  
Kagome sat up in the bed and hugged Naraku around his neck. "I am so glad that you're here." She says to him  
Naraku hugged her back. "Kagome what happened why were you gone when I woke up?"he asks her.  
"I was at Sesshoumaru's I don't even remember going there but when I woke up I was in his bed and then we got into a fight and i ran from him and he chased after me, All I recall is Sesshoumaru got knocked out and I saw blue light and then I ran and Next thing I saw was you." Kagome tells him.  
"A blue light?" Naraku asked as he sat on the bed and rubbed Kagome's face.  
"Yes."Kagome says to him.  
"Well Inuyasha and your parents should be on their way here and we can tell your parents about the baby." Naraku tells her  
"But what about Sesshoumaru, this is his baby no matter how we look at it."Kagome says to him.  
"I know it is Kagome if you want to tell them he is the father then we will." He says  
Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled. "If I don't know, doubt Sesshoumaru will tell them." Kagome tells him.

An hour later Kagome was moved to a private room, her parents and Inuyasha came and were now in the room with her and Naraku. "Kagome are you okay?" her mom asks.  
"Yeah I am fine but there is something that I really need to tell you all." Kagome says to them.  
"Okay what is it dear?" Her mom asks her.  
" Something happened a while ago between Sesshoumaru and me we went to that party and Sesshoumaru and I had words with each other once again only this time it didn't stop there." Kagome took Naraku's hand in hers. Sesshoumaru took me into one of the empty rooms and threw me on the bed and he raped me, and then a few weeks later I found out I was pageant by him and he told me if I wanted the pup to live I would move in with him." Kagome says and breaks down and starts crying.  
Siera walked over to Kagome and hugged her and kissed her atop her head. "Shh it's okay Kagome, I am here now we all are and I will keep you safe from him." She says to her.  
Inutashio was angry he was beyond angry his son raped his stepdaughter he walked out the room and out the hospital to find Sesshoumaru.  
"Come on Inuyasha let's give Kagome and her mom some time alone." Naraku tells him.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he walked out the room following behind Naraku.  
"Naraku I had no idea Sesshoumaru was the father or he had raped her." Inuyasha says to him.

"Kagome didn't want to say anything and we wouldn't have if Sesshoumaru had backed off."  
Naraku tells him

"Yeah I heard he was going to make her live with him to keep the pup alive, I knew Sesshoumaru was a bastard but I didn't think he was this bad, and there is no way to say he raped her it's his word against hers." Inuyasha says.  
"I know I just want to keep Kagome safe that's all I want." Naraku tells him  
"Then we will do it together." Inuyasha tells him and pats Naraku on his back.  
"Thank you." Naraku tells him

Sesshoumaru had woken up sometime ago and was sitting downstairs he knew Kagome was gone and was back with Naraku, he could feel all her emotions thanks to the bite marks on her neck along with the pup's aura. He ran his tongue along his fangs as he thought about her and how to make her pay he also needed to find out about the wound she gave him burning his chest with. That blue light that came out of nowhere. Sesshoumaru chuckled the game was getting very interesting now he would let Kagome stay with Naraku for now


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read and review this story has about 3 chapters left**

Sesshoumaru was drinking from a bottle of water now when the door bell rang. The young demon lord sighed as he stood up and went over to the door and opened it to find his angry father. "Father." He says  
Inutashio pushed Sesshoumaru back into the house slamming the door behind him. "How dare you!" Inutashio roared and slapped Sesshoumaru across his face. Sesshoumaru stumbled back from the force of the slap.  
"Father?!" he yelled.  
"Don't father me, how could you rape Kagome and then threaten the life of your own pup!?" his father asked him.

Sesshoumaru's face was still stinging from the force of the slap. "How did you find out?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"You're not even going to deny it, what the hell is wrong with you how dare you rape her!" his father says to him.  
"It wouldn't have been rape if she had come to me like I wanted her to!" Sesshoumaru says to him.  
Inutashio glared at his son. "What is going on in that head of yours, you raped your stepsister, and you got her pregnant with your pup and on top of that you tell her to leave Naraku or you will end the pup's life!" he says to Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru sighed and walked away from his father and sat down on the sofa. "I have wanted Kagome every since you married her mother, I tried to not think of her that way and be like Inuyasha but she is so beautiful and it bugged the hell out of me that she didn't want me in that way, and so that night at the party I cornered her and took her into one of the empty bedrooms and I raped her and marked her as my property, when I found out she was having my pup I thought, that I had won but she still refused to accept her place by my side!" Sesshoumaru growled as he went on his claws digging into his palms making them bleed.. "I was going to let her continue going to school all I asked her to do was to dump Naraku, but she wouldn't do it!" Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Of course she wouldn't do it, she loves him you fool, now how am I suppose to face my wife, your stepmother?!" Inutashio bellowed.  
Sesshoumaru flinched when his dad yelled at him. "I don't know, where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Ah yes you don't know she was taken to the hospital! Where we were told that you raped her and got her pregnant, do you know how much trouble you're really in?" Inutashio asks him.  
Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and ran a hand though his hair. "Is Kagome okay?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"She will be. The doctor is probably going to keep her overnight to keep an eye on the baby." Inutashio tells him.  
"Do you think that I will be able to be a part of my pup's life?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"I don't know that will be up to Kagome and Naraku." Inutashio says to him.  
Sesshoumaru glared when his father included Naraku. "HE, that is my pup father like hell it will call him daddy." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Sesshoumaru while you may be the father, Kagome is with Naraku and you better get use to it!" Inutashio tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled and rubbed his chest feeling the burn on it. "Yeah okay I'll get use to Naraku, and I'll go to the hospital tomorrow to see Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to him

"If you go, I will be there as well." His dad tells him.  
"Why do you have to go?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"I don't trust you son how do I know you won't threaten her?" he asks him  
"Dad I am moving on if she wants Naraku she can have him I just want to be in my pups life." Sesshoumaru says to him

Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru crossing his arms over his chest. "Hmm alright, I am going. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the hospital."Inutashio says to him.  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and stood up and walked his father to the door once he was gone, Sesshoumaru closed and locked it. He thought about Kagome and how she had a blue light surround her, he was going to make her pay for the burn but first he hand to make sure his pup was fine.

Next day

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, Naraku walked into the room and over to her and kissed her on her forehead he pushed a few strands of her hair out her face and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Kagome stirred as the woman came in with a breakfast tray and placed it on the tray and left the room.  
Kagome opened her eyes a few minutes later and yawned.  
"Morning sleepy head." Naraku says to her.  
"Mm, morning." Kagome says to him with a smile on her face as she sat up in the bed.  
"They brought you some breakfast in." Naraku says to her and takes the top off the tray there was  
some toast, orange juice and cereal for her to eat. Naraku moved the tray to in front of her.  
"Thank you." Kagome tells him and pours the milk into her bowl of cereal and picks up her spoon and begins eating it.  
"Maybe you'll be going home today."Naraku says to her as she eats. He wondered how things were going to turn out with Sesshoumaru, after Kagome had been put in a private room Inutashio told Naraku and the others that Sesshoumaru was going to stop by in the morning, he told Naraku that he had a talk with him and that Sesshoumaru was going to back off of Kagome and just be involved with the child if he and Kagome were okay with it. Naraku had yet to break the news to Kagome he was going to wait till she was done eating her breakfast.  


* * *

Sesshoumaru showered and dressed he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a royal blue short sleeve shirt with sandals he grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the house and headed for the baby store first once there he parked his car and walked inside and began looking around he knew he was having a girl but no need to tell his dad he knew, he also knew Kagome was awake now and happy, he walked to the girl's department and picked out a pink blanket with bears on it, he then picked out some booties that were pink with white trim around them. He then got a swing set and a car seat and paid for it and then had it put into the trunk of the car and then got back in and drove to the hospital while he was in the store he called Inutashio and told him he was going to the hospital once he was done buying some items for the pup. Sesshoumaru tapped the steering wheel as he drove down the street. He thought about how to approach her once in the room seeing as Naraku was most likely going to stay the whole time.  
Sesshoumaru got to the hospital and parked the car and got out and walked up to the hospital doors and walked inside after being told where Kagome's room was he took the elevator up to her floor

"Kagome there is something that I need to tell you."Naraku says as he takes her hand.  
Kagome looked at him and smiled."Naraku what is it?" she asks him.  
"It's about Sesshoumaru." He says and hears Kagome gasp as her brown eyes go wide he looks to where she is looking and sees Sesshoumaru walk into the room.  
"Kagome, it's good to see that you're doing better." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asks him as she looks back at Naraku.  
"I was told how you were brought to the hospital and whether you believe me or not I care about you and our pup, and I am sorry for being the way I was to you these past months." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth!" She says to Sesshoumaru.  
"I know you don't but after talking to my dad I see how wrong I was and I hope that you will forgive me in time." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Naraku looked at Kagome to see what she would say.  
"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say how do I know this isn't all just an act?" she asks  
"Kagome I just want to be a part of our daughter's life, yes I know it's a girl I smelt it when you were at the house." He says to her  
She sighed and took Naraku's hand in hers, "Let us think about it and we'll call you." She says to him.  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked out the room he smirked once he walked back to the elevator pushing the button for down, once back on the elevator Sesshoumaru thought of his next plan of attack.

**Review please**

**Kags21  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome was signed out of the hospital. Naraku wheeled her out the hospital and to the car. "Kagome are you sure, you're going to be okay?" her mom asked her.

"Yes mom, Sesshoumaru and I have come to an understanding." Kagome tells her while Naraku opened the car door and helped Kagome out the wheelchair and into the car. Kagome's mom Sakura walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead. "If you need anything give me a call." Her mom says to her.

"I will." Kagome tells her and gives her a small smile, before Naraku closes the door.

"I'll be there when he comes to visit."Naraku assures Sakuara

"I know." she says to Naraku and walks over to her own car and gets in and drives off.

Naraku got in the car and started it and pulled out the parking lot. "You okay honey?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm fine, I just wish that you were the father." Kagome tells him.

Naraku placed his hand over Kagome's. "She is mine in every way possible." Naraku tells her. Kagome smiled at Naraku, she loved him so much, why did Sesshoumaru have to ruin it.

Hakudoshi was at Naraku's house he was preparing dinner for the four of them, he even baked a cake.

Naraku and Kagome arrived back at the house, he parked the car in the driveway and got out and went around to Kagome's side and opened the door for her and helped her out, Kagome held onto Naraku's hand as he closed the door with the other and the two walked up to the house. Naraku took his key out and unlocked the door and opened it for Kagome.

Kagome walked into the house and looked around it was just as she remembered it Hakudoshi came out the kitchen. "Kagome welcome home." He said as he ran over to them and hugged Kagome as best as he could.

"Good to see you too Hakudoshi." She says to him

Hakudoshi smiled at Kagome after he let her go,"I made dinner for everyone." he tells her.

"That's great, thank you." Kagome says to him

Naraku took Kagome's hand in his and led her over to the sofa, where he helped her sit down. "So where is Inuyasha?" Hakudoshi asked.

"He's with his father and mom, he'll be by later." Naraku tells him.

"Okay well I'm go back into the kitchen."Hakudoshi says to them and leaves the two. Naraku sat down beside Kagome. "You want anything?" Naraku asked.

"Just you sitting here."Kagome tells him and rests her head on his shoulder. Naraku kissed Kagome on her hair.

"How about tomorrow I take you out just because." Naraku tells her.

"That sounds nice." Kagome tells him with a smile on her face as she places her hand on his thigh and rubs it. Naraku laid his head back, as he thought of what he was going to have to do far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. Kagome closed her eyes to rest. After Kagome fell asleep, Naraku stood up and laid Kagome down on the sofa and walked out the room and into the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" Hakudoshi asked him as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"No, I just wish Kagome was safe, I know Sesshoumaru said he would do things her way but I don't trust him." Naraku says to Hakudoshi.

"I can't blame you, but he is the father how are you going to work this out?" Hakudoshi asked.

Naraku sighed , Sesshoumaru could have killed Kagome that day at his house. "I just want to keep her safe it's my fault, I shouldn't had let her go to the bathroom alone." Naraku says to him.

"Hmm does Kagome have any friends?" Hakudoshi asks.

"Yeah she has a friend named Sango." Naraku tells him.

"Well then why don't you invite her over so Kagome can have someone to talk to more her age." Hakudoshi suggest.

"I guess I could do that, I think I still have all the numbers of the student in my planner." Naraku tells him. "Keep an eye on Kagome."Naraku tells him and walks out the kitchen , and then goes up the stairs his bedroom to find his planner.

Hakudoshi finished dinner and turned it off and began to set the table he then walked into the living room to see that Kagome was still sleeping, he walked over to the sofa and pushed the hair out of her face. "Kagome please stay safe I've never known my brother to be this in love." he says to her.

Naraku looked through his planner and found Sango's phone number he picked up his phone and dialed her number. "Hello Lee, residence." A young boy said.

'Hello is Sango there, this is Mr. Yoshida." Naraku says.

"Hold on." he says to Naraku and goes and gets Sango. "Hello Mr. Yoshida, how can I help you?" Sango asks.

"Sango, I am sure you know about Kagome and I and what's been going on with her and Sesshoumaru?" he asks.

"I've heard something, Kagome and I haven't spoken in a while." Sango tells him

"Yes I'm sorry about that, that is one of the reasons I am calling you, I was wondering if you like to come over and have some girl time with her." Naraku says to her.

"Yeah I love that, when can I come over?" Sango asks.

"How about tomorrow, she just got released from the hospital." Naraku tells Sango.

"She what?!, how come know one told me?" Sango yelled into the phone.

"Sango it happened so fast there was only time to call her mom and stepfather." Naraku explains.

"Okay just give me your address and I'll come by tomorrow." Sango says to him as she grabs a pen and pad to write the number down.

Naraku gave her the address. "So I'll see you tomorrow around noon?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah noon is fine do you need anything?" Sango asks him.

"No, and I won't tell Kagome you're coming so it can be a surprise." Naraku tells her.

"Okay I'll see you then, bye." Sango says and hangs up the phone.

Naraku hung the phone up and put his planner back in the drawer and walked out the bedroom and into the nursery and looked around it, soon there would be a baby girl here, Naraku leaned against the wall before walking out the nursery and back down the steps where Kagome was still sleeping on the sofa. Naraku walked over to the sofa and bent down and kissed Kagome on her soft lips. Naraku then stood back up and went into the kitchen where Hakudoshi was. "Hey so is dinner ready now?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes you just have to wake sleeping beauty." Hakudoshi says to him.

"I don't think that Inuyasha is coming back till tomorrow anyway." Naraku tells him and walks over to the kitchen entrance. "You know Hakudoshi the old me would have left Kagome and moved onto another woman." Naraku said.

"I know Naraku, this just shows how much you've grown, you know what would be nice if you invite mom and dad over." Hakudoshi says to him.

"What why would I want them here?" Naraku asks him.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen mom and dad and with you having someone special in your life I think it will be good." he says to Naraku.

"I'll think about it." Naraku tells him, Kagome woke up from her nap she sat up on the sofa. "Naraku?" Kagome called as she got up from the sofa.

Naraku heard his name being called and walked into the living room. "What is it Kagome?" he asked her.

"I was wondering where you were." she says to him.

"I was helping Hakudoshi make dinner." Naraku tells her.

Kagome walked over to Naraku and kissed him on his lips. "Well I can't wait to taste it." she tells him and takes Naraku's hand and places it on her stomach. "I love you Kagome and this little girl."he tells her.

"I love you too." Kagome tells him.

Naraku put his hand on Kagome's back and led her to the dinning room, he pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you." she said as she sat down. Hakudoshi brought out a salad, some hot soup, rolls steamed vegetables and baked chicken. "And for dessert we have chocolate cake." Hakudoshi tells her

"Ohh yummy." Kagome says and claps her hands.

"One slice Kagome." Naraku says to her.

"Okay, Naraku." Kagome says to him and begins fixing her own plate, Naraku fixed his plate as well as he passed the chicken to Hakudoshi. "So Kagome I was telling Naraku that it be nice if our parents came by to meet you." Hakudoshi says to her.

Naraku growled at his soon to be dead younger brother. "I told you I think about it now stop talking about it!" Naraku yells at him

"It's okay, Naraku when you're ready for me to meet your parents you'll tell me." Kagome tells him and takes a bite of her food.

"Kagome it's not that I don't want to introduce you to my parents, it's just that I don't know what Sesshoumaru might do to them."Naraku tells her.

"But Naraku we can't live in fear of what Sesshoumaru might or might not do." Kagome tells him.

"Tell you what Kagome before the baby is to be born I will call them and tell them all about the situation." Naraku tells her.

"Well let's not keep talking about unpleasant things, so Kagome have you thought of any names for the baby?" Hakudoshi asks.

"Hmm, I was thinking about buying a baby book or looking some names up on the internet." Kagome tells him.

"That might be good why don't you do that tomorrow?" Naraku suggests and bites into a roll.

"That will be good get my mind off a lot if things." she says

"Yes so tonight I want you to take a bath and relax."Naraku tells her.

"I will as long as I know you're here with me." she says to him

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. "This is getting to lovey, lovey for me, I'm going to my room." Hakudoshi tells them and stands up and takes his empty dish into the kitchen and outs it in the dishwasher and goes upstairs to his room.

Kagome finished her dinner and eyed the chocolate cake, "Can I have some now please?" Kagome asks Naraku.

Naraku stood up and got the knife and a plate and cut a slice of cake for Kagome and gave it to her. Kagome dug into the cake. "This is so good don't you want some?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku shook his head no, Kagome stood up and put some of the cake on the fork and went over to Naraku and put it to his mouth. "Open up." she chirped.

Naraku opened his mouth and let Kagome feed him the cake, he closed his mouth and chewed it. "This is good." he tells her and kisses Kagome on her lips.

"Yes, Hakudoshi is so sweet we have to do something nice for him." Kagome tells him.

"Yeah my little brother is being good, I'll have to get him something." Naraku tells her

Kagome sat back down in her seat and finished her cake Naraku stood up and took his and Kagome's plates into the kitchen and into the dishwasher and turns it on. "Okay honey let's go upstairs." Naraku tells her.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Naraku and took his hand and the two went upstairs, Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower while Naraku changed into his night clothes. He was sitting in the bed when Kagome came in from her shower wearing a blue nightgown that showed off her large baby bump, she walked over to the bed and sat down and climbed in. "I'll be glad when she's born." Kagome tells him.

"Me too, I can't wait to have a little Kagome in the house, but I will miss the size of your breasts."

Kagome blushed."Your a pervert!" she tells him.

"No I'm not I love your breasts, they're so luscious and more than a handful, I love all of you, your ass." Naraku tells her and grabs it. Kagome squeaked, Naraku turned Kagome to him and kissed her on the lips, his tongue begging for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth her tongue battling with his. Kagome moaned into the kiss, Naraku pushed Kagome down on the bed and climbed on top of her, he kissed her on her neck, he sucked her neck as his mouth moved to her mating mark. "Oh Naraku!" she yelled out as she dug her nails into his back Naraku claimed her mouth with his. Kagome had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. She knew she could get though these last couple of months with Naraku by her side.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru sat at his kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee he hadn't heard from Kagome since she came out the hospital yesterday not that he expected he would she was more afraid of him now more than ever,but there was no way he was going to let Naraku raise his child, his father wasn't going to help him and he could forget about Inuyasha. He decided he would be nice for now, he picked up his cell phone and called Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she put the half eaten muffin down.

"Kagome it's Sesshoumaru we need to talk."

**Please read & review**


	19. Chapter 19

ch19

Kagome chewed what was in her mouth and swallowed. "What do we need to talk about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Our baby girl." Sesshoumaru tells her as he leans back in his chair.

"There is nothing for us to discuss Sesshoumaru." Kagome tells him.

"Kagome I know you hate me, but she is my pup and I will be a part of her life." he tells her.

"I know she's your child and you said you give me time." Kagome reminds him.

"Look I just want to be a part of her life, there is nothing between you and me."Sesshoumaru tells Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru look the baby will be here in a few months you can have something to do with her then." she says.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. "You're trying my patience, I will take you to court." he tells her.

"Go ahead and take me to court Sesshoumaru, I'll be glad to tell the judge how you raped me and then tried to kill me!" Kagome yells into the phone.

Naraku came down the steps to hear Kagome yelling on the phone, "Kagome why are you yelling?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome turned her head and looked at him."Sesshoumaru." she tells him.

Naraku took the phone from her and put it to his ear. "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing upsetting her?!"

"Naraku, I told her I wanted to be a part of my child's life and she wants me to wait till the baby is born." Sesshoumaru tells Naraku.

"Then why don't you wait, I will make sure the baby knows that you're her father"Naraku told him as he looked at Kagome who had went back to eating her muffin.

"I am only going to wait for so long Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, so you just have to wait till the baby is born."Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone before hanging it up, Naraku hung the phone up and smiled at Kagome. " Is he going to leave me alone now?" she asked.

"I sure hope he does." Naraku says to Kagome and kisses her on the forehead.

Kagome finished her muffin and walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down on the stool. "I'll fix you some breakfast." he says to her.

"Thank you."Kagome tells him

Naraku walked over to the fridge and got out some eggs and bacon and fruit for her, he grabbed a bowl and cracked four eggs into it he whipped them together and then put on the frying pan for the bacon.

"So what are we doing today" she asked

" Just relaxing, you just got out the hospital." he reminds her.

"Yeah, and Sesshoumaru isn't helping matters." she says

"Don't worry about him, I am here to protect you.." he says and puts the bacon in the hot pan hearing it sizzle., he then washed his hands and began cutting up the strawberries, mango and bananas for the small fruit salad. Kagome scrunched her nose up at the fruit.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes we want her to be healthy."Naraku tells her.

He placed the cut up fruit in a bowl for her, he then took the bacon out the pan so it could drain, he then scrambled the eggs and placed them on a plate half for him, half for Kagome along with the bacon, he gave her a fork and a glass of milk."There you go eat up." he tells her.

Kagome took the fork and began eating the fruit, she then munched on the bacon, Naraku ate his own breakfast, he was glad Sango was coming over today to keep Kagome company while he handled some business. "Where's Hakudoshi?" Kagome asked him.

"Probably still sleeping in." Naraku tells her as he puts his fork down and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh well you have a great little brother Naraku.' Kagome tells him with a smile.

"Yeah he's good, sometimes I wish he would keep his mouth closed." Naraku tells her.

"You mean him saying that I should meet your parents?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome I want you to meet them, I told them about you, but at the time you weren't pregnant." he tells her.

"Oh I see, I guess that would put a damper on things if they were to find out that I was pregnant with my stepbrother/ rapist baby." she says as she finishes her breakfast.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that, my parents will love you, I'll call them later today okay?" he asked her as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you don't ever think that you're not worthy." he tells her.

Kagome gave a small smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad you're in my life." she tells him

Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips and took her empty plate along with his and placed them in the dishwasher, he then walked back over to Kagome and took her hand in his and led her out to the living room where he helped her sit down on the sofa. Hakudoshi finally came down the steps. "Hey you guys, I'll see you later." he tells them.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked him.

"Out to hang with my friends, I'll be back in time for dinner." Hakudoshi says to Naraku.

"Alright don't get into trouble." Naraku tells him.

Hakudoshi walked out the house closing the door behind him.

A while later Sango came over like Naraku asked, the girls were up in the nursery talking while Naraku was in his office on his laptop looking up different options to deal with Sesshoumaru since the baby was his and it didn't seem that Sesshoumaru was going to let Kagome and him raise the pup in peace.

"So Kags how's everything going?" Sango asks her as she picks up a big white teddy bear..

"Good except for Sesshoumaru he won't leave me alone Sango, when the baby is born he never will." she says sadly.

"Kagome it will all work out you'll see." Sango says and walks over to her best friend and hugs her..

"Thanks Sango I needed to hear that." she says.

"Anytime Kags, I love you so much, I can't wait until the baby is born.

"Yeah me either, we still don't have any names for her yet."Kagome says as she rubs her stomach.

"Well that's what I am here for we'll think of some names."Sango tells her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Naraku took a break from his laptop and went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, he then walked over to the phone and picked it up and called his parents.

"Hello?" his mother said.

"Hi mom, it's Naraku, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"Hello Naraku, I am doing fine, how are you, your girlfriend and Haku doing?" she asked him.

"We're doing good, listen mom, there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" Lilith asked him.

"Mom, something has happened with Kagome since we talked."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't really want to go into, to much detail over the phone do you think you and dad can come over here later this week we'll have dinner and we'll tell you everything then?" Naraku asked her.

"Of course how about Thursday?" she asked him.

"That will be great see you then."Naraku tells her and hangs up now all he had to do was tell Kagome that his parents were coming to dinner.

**Please read and review, 3 chapters left**


	20. Chapter 20

The following Thursday, Naraku and Hakudoshi were cleaning up the house for the visit. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Kagome asked

"Kagome if you want you can set the table but that's it." Naraku says to her.

Kagome shook her head and put the tablecloth on the table and then the plates, knives and forks. "I can't believe that I am following meeting your parents."

"Yeah I know, it's something, my parents can be a little overbearing though. " Naraku tells her.

"It's fine, I just hope they like me." Kagome tells him as she sits down at the table.

"They will, I just have to think of a delicate way of telling them that, you're pregnant by your stepbrother." Naraku says to her.

"We just tell them the truth, in Sesshoumaru's mind I belonged to him and he raped me, he never meat to get me pregnant but it happened and now there is a beautiful little girl coming soon." Kagome tells him as she rubs her belly.

Hakudoshi walked back into the kitchen to check on dinner, he pulled out the roast and placed it on the kitchen counter. Naraku brought the bottle of wine in and placed it on the table, "You'll be having milk or tea." Naraku tells her.

Kagome frowned at Naraku. "I am so tired of drinking milk."

"I know baby but soon you can go back to drinking your soda and juices." Naraku tells her.

Haku brought out the now room temperature roast, along with mashed potatoes and vegetables and placed them on the table.

"Okay dinner is ready all we have to do is wait for mom and dad to get here." Hakudoshi says to them.

Lilith and Hiroshi pulled up to Naraku's driveway and parked the car. "This is it." she says to him and unlocks the car door and steps out, as does her husband. Hiroshi closed and locked the door and walked over to his wife and took her hand and walked up to the door where he rang the door bell.

"They're here." Hakudoshi tells them and goes to answer the door. "Mom!" Hakudoshi says and hugs her.

"Oh my Haku , you must be really happy to see me." Lilith says to him

"I m so glad you guys are here." he tells them. "Hey dad." he adds.

"Hakudoshi you always were so energetic." Hiroshi says to him The two walked in the house. " We made dinner and everything." Hakudoshi tells him.

Lilith smiled at him and followed Hakudoshi into the living room. Naraku stood up and walked over to his mom and hugged her, and then his dad. "Dad, mom I'm glad you could come." he says to them.

"Me too." Lilith says to him and looks over at Kagome.

"Hello Mr, and Mrs. Yoshida." Kagome says to them. Naraku walked over to Kagome and helped her stand.

Lilith and Hiroshi's eyes went wide seeing that she was pregnant. "Naraku your going to be a father?" they both ask.

"Yes I am, Kagome is due any minute now so now was a good as time for you to meet." Naraku tells them.

"Well Kagome it's nice to meet you at last Naraku has told us so much about you, please sit down my dear." Hiroshi says to her.

Kagome smiled at him and sat back down, Naraku sat down beside her and Hakudoshi, Hiroshi and Lilith sat down on the other side of them, as dinner was served

"So Kagome do you know what you're having?" Naraku's mom asked.

"We're having a girl we haven't thought of any names yet." Kagome says to him

"Well how do your parents feel about this?" Lilith asked.

"They want Naraku and I to be happy."Kagome tells her and takes a sip of her milk.

"Mom we have something else to tell you."Naraku tells her and wipes his mouth and takes Kagome's hand in his.

"What is it dear?" she asks.

"The baby isn't mine, Kagome was raped by her step brother but I have decided to raise the baby as she's my own." he says.

"Oh my you were raped, I am so sorry Kagome, is he in jail?" Lilith asked.

Kagome shook her head no, I didn't want to go through a trial so no charges were pressed, then when I found out I was having a baby, he tried to get me to break up with Naraku or he was going to harm the pup."

"You poor thing, Naraku did you think if you told us we wouldn't like Kagome?" his mom asked.

"Yes, but I am glad that I was wrong." Naraku tells his parents.

"It's all good mom, we're cool, we already did the nursery, Naraku was all into it you have seen him, he brought practically the whole store."Hakudoshi tells them.

Naraku growled at his brother. "Naraku I think it's sweet and so sweet of you."Kagome tells him and kisses him on his cheek.

"I love you Kagome and I will always be here for you and the baby." Naraku tells her and kisses her back.

"Well now that we have been told when is the wedding?" Lilith asks.

Hakudoshi smirked. "Yeah Bro when is the wedding?"

Naraku looked at them and then at Kagome. "We haven't really talked about marriage with everything going on."Naraku says.

"I guess we could start talking about it, we do want to be together."Kagome says.

"I is something we will talk about in private he says to his parents.

"Of course, I hope you have a spare bedroom for us?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah dad right next to Haku's room." Naraku tells him and goes back to eating his dinner.

When dinner was over Kagome and Lilith went out to the yard where Kagome showed her around and the two talked more.

"I have to say Naraku you surprised me, when you were younger you would have ran even if the girl was having your child." his dad says.

"I know, I was telling Haku the same thing but with Kagome it's different I love her, I just wish, I could have saved her from her stepbrother." Naraku says to him as he puts the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Well does he want anything to do with the baby?" Hiroshi asks.

"Yeah he does, I just think it's out of him wanting to control her, but I am not going to let him have his way, luckily Kagome's mom and stepfather are on her side."

"That's good would you like us to stay till after the baby is born?" his dad asks.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Kagome is starting to get mean dad, she kicked me this morning when we were in bed all I said was morning."

"Son, they get like this, your mother was the same when she was pregnant with you and Haku."

"I am never having kids." Hakudoshi tells them.

"Son I said that too, when you find the right woman you will." he says to him .

* * *

That night Sesshoumaru laid in his bed with a new woman by his side. "Sara you're lot better than those high school girls I use to date."

Sara smiled at him and turned over resting her head on her hand. "There will be more of that, I can't wait to meet your dad." she says.

"Soon and you will be the perfect mother for my daughter." he says

**Sorry took so long but I have sickness in the family, Please if you can come up with some names for the baby girl the best one will get used and I will give the person credit, please read and review and also should dhe look like See or Kagome?**

**Thanks Kags 21  
**


	21. Chapter 21

It was now nearing the date of Kagome's due date to have her baby girl, she was sitting on the sofa trying her hand at knitting. "Kagome you feeling okay?" Hakudoshi asked her.

"Yes I am fine, have you seen your brother?" Kagome asks him.

"Yeah he went out with my dad ."

"Oh okay shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"I am getting ready to go, do you need anything before I leave?" Hakudoshi asks her.

"No I'm good, thank you." Kagome tells him with a smile.

"No problem." he tells her and walks out the house closing the door behind him.

Kagome went back to her knitting, Lilith was out with Kagome's mom shopping for more things for the baby so Kagome was home alone.

Sesshoumaru drove to Naraku's home he parked his car and got out he opened the back door and pulled out a bag and closed the door and walked up to the front door where he rang the door bell. Kagome glared at the door and put her knitting needles down and slowly pushed herself up and walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"I came here to see how you two are doing." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"We're doing fine."Kagome tells him as she looks at him not letting him in.

"Kagome we really need to talk so can you please let me in?" Sesshoumaru asks.

She sighed and walked away from the door leaving him to close it. Sesshoumaru walked inside the house and closed and locked the door, he then walked over to the sofa where Kagome was now sitting again, he sat down beside her.

"Where is everyone?'" he asked

"Naraku is out with my his dad, his mom is out with mine." She tells him.

"I see, well do you need anything?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"No I don't Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked her over, he wondered what their daughter would look like. "Kagome we need to work out custody since you insist on living with Naraku."

"I love Naraku and this really should be his baby and not yours!" she yelled at him.

"Well it's not so we need to do what's best for OUR baby girl!" Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome glared at him before turning her head to look the other way. "Know what Sesshoumaru you can be in the delivery room when she is born, far as custody, she will stay with me and you can come and visit her." Kagome tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled at her before standing up. "Fine then I will see you in a few days."

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru wait, I'm sorry we can try to work something out to where the baby can spend half her time with me and half with you but you have to get your place baby proofed."

"I have already started on that as well as buying furniture for her." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome smiled at him."That's really nice of you Sesshoumaru." Kagome says to him and tries to stand up, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and helped her stand up. Kagome looked at him and took his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel her move. That was the scene that Naraku and his dad walked in on. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Naraku growled out.

Hiroshi closed the door and looked at the two. Sesshoumaru turned his head and smirked at Naraku. " I came to check on Kagome and the baby see if she needed anything." he tells him and takes his hand away from her stomach.

Naraku dropped the bags on the floor and walked over to the two and pushed Sesshoumaru away from Kagome. "get out now!" Naraku warns him.

"I was leaving anyway." Sesshoumaru tells him

Kagome took Naraku's hand and placed it in hers. Naraku turned his head and looked at her and smiled.

"Well see you soon Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her and opens the from door and walks out closing it behind him.

"You okay?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me he just wanted to talk about the baby."

"So that was him?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes that's Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells his dad.

"Where is Hakudoshi?" Naraku asks Kagome as he helps her sit back down.

"He had classes. Don't worry I am okay as I said he just wanted to talk about seeing the baby after she is born."

"Still I don't like him being anywhere near you with no one around." Naraku tells her as he walks over to the bags he dropped and picks them up and comes back over to the sofa and sits down beside her. He hands Kagome the bag. "Open this." he says to her.

Kagome took the bags and opened them. "So cute!" she squealed as she opened the bags pulling out pink onises with the words Daddy's Princess, #1 daddy. "Naraku thank you." Kagome tells him and kisses him on the lips.

Naraku smiled and kissed her back. "There is nothing I won't do for you and here." he says.

Hiroshi cleared his throat. "I am going to make some calls and see how your mom is doing." he tells the two and walks out the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went back home he walked in the house and down the hall to his office he pulled the chair out and sat down at his desk. He was turning on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said.

Sara walked in with two cups of tea. "Hey so how did it go?" She asked as she placed the cups down on the desk.

"It went well,she was slowly trusting me until Naraku came back."

"Oh really well when is the baby due?" Sara asked him as she sat down in his lap.

"In a few days."

"Well you still have time." Sara tells him and kisses him on his lips.

He took Sara's hand in his. "Well she did agree to let me be in the delivery room when the baby is born along with sharing custody."

"Well see there's no problem then so how about we go out and buy some things for the nursery?" she asks

"Alright let's go." Sesshoumaru says to her and kisses her on the neck.

Sara smiles and stands up , Sesshoumaru stood up and took Sara's hand in his and the two walked out the office and out the house and to his car where he helped her in and the two drove off to the mall.

* * *

Kagome was resting her on the sofa after drinking some tea when she got a pain in her stomach. "Ow!" Kagome screamed and dropped the cup to the floor.

Kagome what's wrong?" Naraku asked running into the room.

"My water broke I'm gong into labor!"

**I am nearing the end of this story two chapters left and I already have picked the baby name so please read and review**.


	22. Chapter 22

"What?" Naraku yelled as he looked at her. "Okay where is your bag?"he says going into panic mode.

"It's in the closet." Kagome says to him. Naraku went over to the closet and got the bag out. He then walked back over to Kagome and helped her stand up, she took his hand in her and the two walked out the house, Naraku helped her into the car and then got in himself and started it up and headed for the hospital. "We have to call my mom, and HIM." Kagome says.

"We'll call everyone once we get there."Naraku tells her.

Kagome nodded her head.

Naraku drove to the hospital, he took his other hand and squeezed Kagome's. "I love you so much." he tells her. When they got to the hospital, Naraku helped Kagome out the car and got her into the hospital. "I need help!, she's in labor." Naraku says to the nurses. A nurse came from around the desk and got a wheel chair and helped Kagome sit down. She wheeled Kagome back to a room with Naraku following closely behind. When they got to the room the nurse helped Kagome onto the bed."I'll go and see if her doctor is here." the nurse says to Naraku and leaves the room.

Naraku put the bag on the floor and walked over to Kagome and kissed her on her lips. "It's going to be okay." he tells her as he pushes the hair out her face.

"Can you call them now?' she asked him.

"Sure."Naraku says to her and calls Sakura and Inutashio first, then his parents. Kagome looked at him as the nurse came back in and put a monitor around her stomach so they could track the baby's heart beat.

"Dr. Hime will be here shortly." the nurse tells them before walking out again.

Naraku called Sesshoumaru last."hello?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru this is Naraku, Kagome is in the hospital she went into labor."Naraku tells him.

"What and you're just calling me?" Sesshoumaru yells at him as he pays the restaurant bill and gets up.

"Look I had to get her to the hospital you better be glad I called you at all!"Naraku says to him and hangs up.

"You handled that nicely."Kagome says to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry he just pisses me off."Naraku tells her.

"I know and thank you for calling him for me."Kagome tells him.

Naraku pulled the a chair over to the bed and sat down beside Kagome and took her hand in his.

Another contraction came and Kagome moaned out in pain. "Get this baby out of me!" Kagome tells him.

"Kagome it will be over soon." Naraku tells her.

"I wish Sesshoumaru was here s o I could rip off his dick!" Kagome yelled

Naraku was so glad he wasn't the one she was pissed at. "He will be here soon and then you can do that to him."Naraku tells her.

Kagome smiled and kissed Naraku on his lips. "I wish she was yours." Kagome tells him.

"She will be, she's going to live with us and she'll be raised to call me daddy."Naraku says to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I love that, I can't wait to she meets you." Kagome tells him.

"Me either." Naraku says to her , Kagome had another contraction and squeezed Naraku's hand again.

Dr Hime came back into the room. "Your family is outside and it looks like it's time for you to have this baby." She says to them. The nurse came in the room and wheeled Kagome out to the delivery room, while Naraku put on scrubs. When Naraku walked into the delivery room Kagome was prepped and he walked over to her and took her hand. ""Okay when I say push, push!" Dr. Hime tells her.

"Okay!"Kagome says and looks at Naraku. "Push!" the doctor tells her.

Kagome began pushing and screamed as she did."Come on honey you can do it!"Naraku encourages her.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she pushed more. "I see the head!" Dr. Hime tells her.

Kagome kept pushing till the head was out.

"Okay Kagome just some more and your baby girl will be here." she tells her. Kagome pushed a few more times and the baby was here. She cried as she was cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket. Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips as the baby was brought over .

"She's beautiful." Naraku says. The baby had black hair with streaks of silver in it, and gold eyes. . "What are you naming her? " The nurse asked.

Kou Sakura Lilith Yoshida." Kagome tells the nurse.

The nurse wrote the name down and walked out the room. Kagome was taken to a private room , Naraku smiled as he looked down at his daughter.

Sakura, Lilith, Hiroshi, Hakudoshi, Inutashio and Inuyasha came into the room.

"Kagome you did it!" Her mom said to her and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Yes, say hi to your granddaughter Kou." Kagome tells her as Naraku picks her up and places her in Sakura's arms. "Oh my she is jut a darling." Sakura tells her.

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and came in with roses for Kagome. "Kagome." he said as he walked over to her after closing the door. " Sesshoumaru where have you been?" Kagome asked him.

"Sorry I got caught in traffic." he says and gives her the roses. Kagome looked at him. "Well she's here, her name is Kou Yoshida." she says to him.

"Yoshida, where is my name?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"I didn't put it down." Kagome tells him.

"I see." he says as Sakura hands him his daughter. "Hello my beautiful pup."Sesshoumaru says and kisses her on her forehead. "She looks like you." Sesshoumaru says with a smile.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru as he held Kou. "So when are you going home?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Most likely tomorrow." Kagome says to him.

"That's good, I'll bring the gift by tomorrow as I told you I am going to be a part of my child's life." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"And you will be I would never keep her from you no matter how things are between us."Kagome tells him

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru says and puts his daughter back into the bassinet.

"Well we're going to go but we'll be back tomorrow." Kagome's mom tells her and kisses her on the cheek . Everyone left except for Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted you to know that I found someone, her name is Sara and she's living with me, she's a bit older but we're in love and she knows all about you and Kou." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I see I'm glad you finally found someone you truly love Sesshoumaru.." Kagome tells him. "Yeah congratulations."Naraku says to him.

"Thanks so I am not going to fight you on much, I just want her to have my name." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome looks at Naraku. Naraku nodded his head.

"We can add his name give it a hyphen." Naraku tells her.

"Alright I'll get it changed." Kagome tells Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru tells her.

* * *

After a few hours Sesshoumaru left and went home where Sara was waiting." So how did it go?" She asks as she sets the table.

"It went well better than expected we're going to share custody, I told her about you, and she was happy for me, I can't wait to you meet Kou." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Me too, I'm glad you're getting along and not yelling on the phone." Sara tells him as she walks over to him and wraps her arms a round his neck and kisses him on the lips. Sesshoumaru kissed her back." I love you Sara." he says

"I love you too." Sara says to him.

The next day Kagome went home with Naraku and Kou , Naraku placed her in her bassinet and then went over to Kagome and helped her into the chair. "I'm so sore but I am glad to be home."

"You want something to eat or you want to rest while she's sleeping?" Naraku asks Kagome.

"I think I'll rest." Kagome tells him and lays down on the sofa and falls asleep. Naraku went and started on dinner while Kagome got some rest.

Sesshoumaru came over a few hours later with Sara just as Kagome was waking up. "Kagome Sesshoumaru and Sara are here."Naraku tells her. Kagome pushed her hair out her face. "Hello, nice to meet you." Sara says as she shakes Kagome's hand.

"You as well."Kagome says to her.

Kou woke up and started to cry, Kagome and Sesshoumaru both went over to her. "She needs to be changed." Kagome tells Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked her up and followed Kagome up to the nursery where he layed her down on the changing table and Kagome changed her. Kou looked up at her parents and smiled.

"If you need me for anything just call me no matter what it is, I start school in the fall." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I will but you should also know that Naraku and I are going to get married." she tells him.

"I figured that." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome picked up Kou and kissed her on her cheek and then handed her to Sesshoumaru "In a few weeks when she is a bit older you can take her to your home and keep her for a few days." Kagome tells him.

"I like that give her a chance to get to know me and Sara." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Who would think we would be able to be in the same room and talk and not try to kill each other." Kagome says to him.

"I think Kou being born has changed how we think and feel on things." Sesshoumaru tells her and gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks out the nursery with Kou in his arms. Naraku poured Sara some tea while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were upstairs. " So you were Kagome's teacher?" she asked.

"Yes at first I tried not to act on it but I fell in love with Kagome I wish that Kou was my daughter, but fate had other plans, but she is still my daughter and I love her very much." Naraku says to her as he sits down in the chair.

"I hope that I feel that way about Kou too, she is a cutie." Sara says to him and drinks some of her tea.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru came back down, Sesshoumaru sat down beside Sara. "Would you like to hold her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sara put her cup down and picked up Kou and held her in her arms. "Hello Kou you're so pretty I hope we get to know each other real good, I love your daddy very much." she says.

Kagome walked over to Naraku and sat down on the arm of the chair. "Do we have enough food for four?" Kagome asks him.

"Yes."Naraku tells her while Kagome and Sara played with Kou , Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen. "I wanted you to know that I see all the harm that I did to Kagome not just with the rape but before she even met you, I always molested her or did something to hurt her, I just wanted her in my life anyway I could have her, I just wanted you to know that I am happy that she has you to protect her and love and care for her." he says.

Naraku looked at him. " I see so it took all this time to see that Kagome was hurt by you?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes it took me this long I was an ass, I apologized to her and told her how sorry I was." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Well Sesshoumaru I appreciate it very much and your daughter will be in good hands while she is here." Naraku tells him..

"I know, you love Kagome very much and Kou." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku looked at him . "So are you going to marry Sara?" he asked.

"Eventually." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Yeah I do plan to marry Kagome as well." Naraku tells him.

"I know she told me in the nursery." Sesshoumaru says as he leans on the counter.

When dinner was ready, The table was set and Kagome laid Kou down in her bassinet and sat at the table beside Naraku., with Sara sitting beside Sesshoumaru. The four talked about Kou, their own futures it was hard to believe that not to long ago they were at each others throat with death threats.

When dinner was over , Naraku and Kagome walked Sara and Sesshoumaru to the front door when they were gone Naraku took the bassinet up while Kagome carried Kou up. He took the bassinet into their bedroom and placed it on Kagome's side. Kagome went onto the bathroom and changed her clothes into a blue nightgown and walked out the bathroom and climbed into bed.. Naraku changed his clothes as well and got into bed. Kagome kissed Naraku on his lips and the two laid down to get some rest before Kou woke up.

A few weeks later

Kagome and Naraku were doing good Kou was growing slowly and was looking more and more like Kagome. Sesshoumaru came over more often and started taking Kou over to his and Sara's home.

**Next chapter is the last one**


	23. Chapter 23

It was a year now Kou was a year old her hair was to her shoulders, she wore a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair she ran over to Kagome and Naraku. "Mommy, daddy can we go and visit daddy and Sara?" she asked.

"Of course Kou we will be leaving soon." Kagome tells her and smiles down at her. Kou smiled and ran back into the living room to play with her toys.

"She's so adorable." Naraku says and kisses Kagome on her forehead.

"I know who would have thought a year ago Sesshoumaru and I were hating each other,, I didn't know if I would live if he would kidnap Kou."

Naraku nodded his head. "I know what you mean, it was a wild year but now everything is good you graduated , we're married, we have a great life and a wonderful daughter I couldn't be more happy." he says.

Kagome and Naraku walked out the kitchen and over to Kou, Naraku bent down and picked her up and swung her around and kissed her on her cheek. "Okay baby let's go." Naraku tells her.

"Okay daddy!" Kou smiles as Kagome grabs her bag and the tree go out the house, Naraku put Kou in her car seat and buckled her in and closed and locked the door, he then helped Kagome in and closed her door. Naraku then got in the driver's seat and started the car up and drove off and headed for Sesshoumaru's home.

Sara was on her laptop while Sesshoumaru was studying his classes. "You haven't been to see Kou lately." she says.

"I know just all this studying, I'll see her soon." Sesshoumaru says and smiles.

"She is so cute she looks like both of you." Sara tells him

"I know, she got cake all over her at her party." He says and chuckles.

"Yeah and you and Kagome." Sara says and closes her laptop and looks at the ring on her finger she and Sesshoumaru had a small wedding with just the families. Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed Sara on her lips he put his papers on the coffee table and pushed Sara down on the sofa and climbed on top of her and began kissing her when the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru growled and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi daddy!"Kou said as she looked up at him.

"Hey baby." he said and picked her up.

"Sorry about not calling."Kagome says to him.

"It's okay we weren't really doing anything." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome and Naraku walked in and closed the door behind them. "Hey Sara." Kagome said to her

"Hey Kagome, Naraku have a seat would you like something to drink or eat?" she offers.

"No we're fine." Kagome says and sits down on the couch.

"So how's everything going?" Kagome asks as Sesshoumaru goes into the kitchen with Kou.

"It's good loving married life." Sara tells them.

"Me too." Kagome says to her.

Naraku stood up and went into the kitchen to see Sesshoumaru giving Kou a cookie. "So how's it going Sess?" Naraku asks him.

"Good classes are a breeze ." he says and kisses Kou. "How about you?" he asks and turns to look at Naraku.

"Things are great, Kagome is happy her and Kou are always doing something." Naraku tells him.

"Yeah I wish I could have more time with her." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"You can keep her for a while if you want Kagome and I can go." Naraku offers.

"You and Kagome won't mind?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"No have fun with your daughter." Naraku tells him with a smile.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru says to him and picks Kou back up and walks into the other room where Kagome and Sara were talking. "Hey Sara , Kou is going to stay with us for the day, give Naraku and Kagome some alone time." he says.

Kagome looked at Naraku. "Naraku you sure?" Kagome asks him.

Naraku kissed Kou on her cheek. "Yes I'm sure." he says and walks over to Kagome. "Okay we'll see you later baby." she says and stands up and walks over to Kou and kisses her on the cheek. "Bye, bye mommy." Kou says to her.

"Bye, bye. "Kagome tells her and leaves with Naraku.

Sesshoumaru and Sara took Kou out to the zoo where they took pictures of the different animals, then took Kou to get some lunch. Sesshoumaru watched as Sara helped Kou eat life was good for everyone, no one was fighting, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were getting along as parents and friends, Naraku and Kagome were happily married and were finally happy with a baby of their own on the way.

**I forgot to thank Angel-Demon1 for the name Kou in the last chapter. So thank you very much for giving me that name, sorry it took so long to end this guys.**


End file.
